Captives of the Unknown
by TheRealXenocide
Summary: Three years after the Leyline Adventure, the crew are taken captive by forces unknown. Who did this? Why? What torments await them? Why is HUMOR a category? Find out inside. Note: I intend to finish this with or without reviews, but reviews would be appreciated. Chapter 9: Elephants in the room come out to play.
1. Wake-up call

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Note: **For character ages, I will limit myself to the anime series as much as possible. According to the Prolog for the episode "Between Life and Machine", Gene was 20 years old, Harry was 19, and Melfina was 17.8 at that time. Jim was 11 in the Prolog for "Cats and Girls and Spaceships", just three episodes later.

Aisha and Suzuka did not have ages given in the series that I noticed. While some websites and stories have made claims about the characters' ages, none that I have found cite official material. Between that and the fact that the ages cited for those two ladies are illogically young, I will not use those unsupported claims. But it is possible to guess a reasonable age range for each based on in-show factors, such as education, remembered experiences, and so on. I will be using those ages, and more importantly the age differences, as the baseline for this story. Therefore, do to reasoned assumptions about time needed in primary education, military training, and officer training, I am assuming an age for Aisha of 23 during the series. Similarly, allowing for the time necessary for her extensive training and reputation building, I am assuming an age of 25 for Suzuka.

**Prolog:**

_Whenever a society ventures into space for the first time, it faces many challenges, both expected and unexpected. Among these are the effects encounters with new planets and cultures, as well the hardships of life in space itself, can have on a society's laws and customs._

_As a culture adapts, the nature and extent of change can vary widely. Those that are too rigid will often find themselves in constant conflict, while those that are too pliable risk losing their own cultural identity. _

_Even for those that seem to find something in the middle, inconsistencies abound._

_But then again, inconsistency is one of life's few constants._

**Chapter 1:**

**Wake-up call**

14-year-old Jim Hawking began to wake to the worst headache he could ever remember. It seemed to be coming from deep in his skull. He also felt a slight burning sensation in his lungs. The realization brought Jim suddenly sitting upright, much to his head's protest. "Gas!"

"A little late with that, partner." The voice of Gene Starwind said. He sounded like he did while nursing a hangover headache. "But then, I didn't get it until too late either."

Jim began to look around, careful not to disturb his head. It looked like a small cave, but the walls, floor, and ceiling looked too squared and even to be natural. Jim was sitting on the full sized bed he had been sleeping on. Of course, the mattress was so stiff, it seemed better used as a bookshelf. To his right, he saw the end of the bed with the tiny pillow was against a corner, a small light sensor about a foot above the bed. Along the wall opposite him, there was a sink, a flush toilet, and one light near the ceiling. To his left was what looked, at first, like a bare wall. However, as his eyes focused better, he soon realized that there was a stone shelf at a height so that it could be used as a seat. Barely. Along the left side of the wall his bed was on, running from the foot of his bed to the left wall, was a two foot wide opening. "Is this a cell?"

"A most unusual one, to be sure." Suzuka's voice answered through the opening. "When your head is up to it, please join us, James."

"Huh?" That had Jim confused. "You mean there's no barrier?"

"Not until we get out here." Melfina replied. "It seems that all of our cells are joined to a single gathering room, which is where the bars are."

Jim slowly stood. His head wasn't as bad as it had been. As he got to the opening, Suzuka spoke. "Look at the edges of the passage, James, and tell me what you see."

Jim heard her tone, and realized what she was doing. "Of course, sensei." Trying to focus his mind, he looked up first. Seeing a grove that was far too smooth and shiny, he followed it around the opening all the way around. "Well, the groove has no apparent hatch or opening, so I'd suspect a light shield or other energy barrier."

"Very good, James. As you are recovering from the gas, I won't mark off for time."

Soon after the Leyline, Jim began asking Suzuka to teach him how to fight. She finally agreed, but only if he did things her way without complaint. She did point out that questions were allowed, as he would not be himself if he didn't ask questions. Jim agreed. Suzuka decided that, while they wait for his body to mature, they would focus his training on stealth, quickness, and what she called 'battlefield intellect'. This involved training to use all of his natural senses to observe and recognize his surroundings, and apply that to tactical considerations, both conventional and unconventional. While she didn't ban him from using his sensor gear and other gadgets outside of training, she was adamant that he train without them to learn how to do things without them. The tough part was training his analytical mind to do all of that with constantly improving speed. While Jim was already quick of mind, Suzuka's training proved that tenths of a second can be the difference between life and death.

"Thank you, sensei." Jim said. "It is a bit tough to focus." As he crossed the threshold of his cell into the gathering area Melfina had mentioned, he quickly agreed with that description. The room was rectangular, about 20 feet by 15 feet by 10 feet high. The center of the room held an oval table surrounded by six chairs, all of which seemed to be carved from the stone of the room. Just like that shelf in his cell, he realized. The two longer walls had two openings like his. One of the shorter walls held an opening about three feet wide that was blocked by bars, with a two foot wide cell door in the middle. The distinct lack of shine made Jim realize their problem. "They used space hull metal for the bars?!"

"And it's the good stuff, too." Gene grumbled. "Whoever did this ain't jacking around."

"And what do you make of the opposite wall, James?" Suzuka quizzed.

Realizing that she was trying to help him think his way out of his gas induced mental fog, he looked as directed. The wall was bare except for a pair of small, shiny protrusions near the ceiling, each about five feet from the side walls, and thus five feet from each other. "Well, since they used gas on us to get us here, I'd suspect that they are also for gas."

"A logical conclusion." Suzuka replied. "However, as gas dispersal can be somewhat unpredictable, it would be strange for somebody willing to use quality hull metal for bars to only have two nuzzles, and place them both on the same wall."

Jim looked around the room, and saw that there were no other protrusions. "Okay. If that's not it, then unless I can get a better look, I'm stumped. I'm sorry, sensei."

"She doesn't know, either." Gene remarked.

Jim focused on the group around the table, and that's when it clicked. Four rooms, four people. "Where's Aisha?" He couldn't completely hide the dread he was starting to feel.

"They put her in the room next to you." Suzuka answered, pointing to the hole in question. Jim immediately started toward the room. "Wait." Jim wheeled around at Suzuka. "I'll join you."

"As will . . ." Melfina began as she started to stand.

"No." Suzuka interrupted. "I'm sorry, but for now, I must ask that you allow this to be just James and I."

Gene had stood, and was now directly behind Melfina, gently holding her shoulders. "It's okay, Mel. I think we know why."

"What? Oh, right. We'll wait out here."

Suzuka nodded. "Thank you." She then quickly moved to Jim, not sure how long her student's patience would hold. "This way, but please remain quiet." She then quickly and quietly moved to the hole she had pointed to earlier. Jim was right behind her, almost as quiet.

The room had the same layout as Jim's. Suzuka sat on the stone shelf, allowing Jim to move around the bed however he wished. When Jim entered the room, he turned his head toward the bed, and inhaled sharply. "Aisha." She was laying on her back, surprisingly still. A little blanket covered her to just below her breasts, looking to have been carefully folded there. Jim swiftly moved to kneel near her face.

"She's alive." Suzuka told him in a low voice. "Breathing and heartbeat are regular, but a little slower than normal."

"Did you arrange her blanket?"

"Yes. When I checked on her an hour ago."

That made him think. "How long have you been awake?"

"About two hours. Gene and Melfina awoke only a few minutes after me."

"So why was I out for longer, and why is Aisha still out? And look at how still she is. I know she tosses around in her sleep. This stillness is just wrong." Jim felt the hand of Suzuka on his shoulder. "Please don't ask."

"When you tell her is your choice, James. But I would continue to advise you to tell her."

"Sensei . . ."

"I'll leave it at that for now, James."

"I'm sorry for asking, but about what Gene said."

"They came to their conclusions on their own."

"Thank you. And I am sorry for asking."

"I understand, James. As for Aisha's condition, I would remind you that you have studied Ctarl-Ctarl physiology more than I have. Can you think of anything that would be more dangerous to the Ctarl-Ctarl than it is to a human?"

"I don't know if study is the right word. I was just updating Gilliam's medical database. And the only thing that comes to mind that wouldn't kill outright is ghrighri root. But that stuff is supposed to be impossible to keep stable as a gas."

"Theoretically, if somebody solved that problem, even temporarily, could it do this?"

"Possibly. If given as a powder or a solution, a small enough dose can knock out a Ctarl-Ctarl for several hours, yet the same dose works for less than half that time for humans. It attacks how blood cells carry oxygen, and our cells are built differently." Jim turned to her, fear building on his face. "Sensei, if it is ghrighri root, than this is still extremely dangerous. If it behaves like either the powder or the solution, then an overdose would cause suffocation at the cellular level. It wouldn't have to kill to do serious long-term damage. Damage that even nanotech has a hard time with."

Suzuka nodded. "I understand." Then she did something she had only done a couple of times before. She gathered her student in an embrace. "Given the situation, fear is perfectly normal. But you must not lose hope. Aisha is as strong and life-loving as they come. If anyone can pull through, it's her."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Just remember that we are all here for you, whatever . . ." Suzuka's sentiment was cut off by a groan from the bed.

"Aisha!"

"Careful, James. Remember the headache you awoke with."

"Yes, sensei." Suzuka returned to the main room to inform the others and remind them to be quiet if they looked in. She also suggested that they wait a few moments, to make sure she was really waking up. Gene and Melfina agreed, knowing full well that this would allow their friend, Jim Hawking, to tend to the woman that every one of them except Aisha Clan-Clan knew he had fallen in love with.


	2. The Threat Gets Personal

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Note: **For the benefit of any that need reminding, the Sith were a species mentioned in the prolog to "Advanced Guard from Another World". The only details given are a shadowy image, and the fact that there are difficulties in associating with them. And these Sith have nothing to do with that other series.

**Chapter 2**

**The Threat Gets Personal**

It was about half an hour before Aisha progressed from groans to tossing to opening her eyes. "What . . . oh, my head."

"Take it easy, Aisha." Jim gently told her.

"I don't remember drinking last night."

"You didn't."

"Then why do I feel like this?"

"I'll tell you. But I need you to promise not to jump or overreact."

"Jim . . ."

"Promise me, friend."

She looked at him sharply. "You haven't quite gotten your Suzu tone right."

"Aisha."

"Fine, fine, Jim. I'll restrain myself. Not that that's tough with this headache."

"It might be worse."

Jim's serious tone, still laced with fear, grabbed her attention. "How?"

Jim took a breath. "We were gassed and taken captive."

"Gas! Ohhhhh."

"Aisha!" Jim admonished. "Please!"

"Okay, Jimmy." Aisha spoke softly, holding her head. "I get it. The gas is why I feel like this."

"Yeah."

"Now tell me why I can hear and smell the fear you're feeling." Jim closed his eyes. "Please, Jimmy. You're my favorite human. I need you to be honest with me."

"I thought I'd prepared for this." He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. "Aisha. You were unconscious longer than any of us. While you were unconscious, you were perfectly still. And you know you toss in your sleep. I won't pretend to be a doctor, but Suzuka correctly reminded me that I learned a lot about the Ctarl-Ctarl when I updated our medical database. And the only thing I could think of that could account for all that, without killing you outright, is ghrighri root." Aisha's eyes bulged in shock. "Can you think of anything else, anything at all, that would knock out a Ctarl for longer than a human without guaranteed death."

Aisha thought for a moment. But only a moment. "Sorry, Jim, but my head hurts too much to think. But I thought ghrighri root couldn't work as a gas."

"Lacking for a better answer," Suzuka spoke from the doorway, "we are assuming that somebody has found a way to make it work long enough for their purposes."

"Well, I know our military doctors were worried somebody could. In fact, they were trying to do it."

"Really?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah. What I was told was that they wanted to try to study it in order to see if current antidotes work as well if the root goes through the lungs instead of the stomach."

"Yes, I can see the concern. No stomach acids to go through, more direct access to the blood/oxygen system. That could change things."

"Can you imagine what would happen if the Sith made a stable gas before we had an antidote?"

"Easily. They'd use it to start a new war against your people."

"Yeah." Aisha agreed. "And I understand your worry, Jim. Please, help me get up and moving."

"Aisha, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I remember from fleet school. Mild ghrighri poisoning can be fought off by moving. Get the blood flowing, doing work, and the kidneys can flush the poisoned blood cells out faster as the body makes new ones fast enough to match the workload."

"Which shortens the amount of time they have to suffocate you." Suzuka said in understanding as she moved to Aisha. Together, she and Jim carefully got Aisha on her feet. They then led her out to the main room of their joint cell.

Aisha looked around. "Wow, they really went all out, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Gene agreed. "And we still have no idea who 'they' are."

"How are you, Aisha?"

"Head spinning. But if what they said is right, I need to try to walk it out of me."

"Don't worry, Mel. We won't let go of her." Jim said.

Melfina smiled. "I'm sure you won't, Jim." Suzuka slightly raised her hand to Melfina, and silently mouthed the word 'later'. Melfina nodded her understanding. "If either of you get tired, Gene and I can help."

"What?" Gene said before Melfina glared at him. "Oh, right, yeah, we'll help."

As it turned out, they weren't needed. As Aisha made her way around the room, her movement and speed slowly began to improve. With plenty of water from the sink in her room, delivered via the small plastic cup that had been there, Aisha was able to literally flush her system enough of the poisoned cells to feel close to normal after about three hours. Once she felt strong enough to walk around on her own, Suzuka and Jim sat down, Jim keeping an eye on his friend. "James, you didn't notice to cups in our rooms?"

Jim blushed. "No, sensei."

Suzuka nodded. "I understand the gas was affecting you. But you should have been more careful. Those cups could have been something more dangerous."

"Yes, sensei."

"At least these years of training have taught you respect, if nothing else." Gene quipped.

"Bite me, Gene."

"It has also taught him WHO to respect." Suzuka remarked.

"Can we talk about why we are in here? And how we're getting out?" Melfina asked.

"I'd love to know who and why, but the only clues we have are in the cell itself." Gene answered. "We haven't seen any guards yet. No other contact has been made."

"Well, whoever it is, they're careful in the extreme." Jim remarked.

Suzuka smiled. "I would agree. Let's compare our reasons, James."

"Well, first, everything that can be is craved out of the stone the cell was carved out of. Only the bars, the mattresses, the moving parts on the sinks and toilets, the lights, and whatever those things are," Jim pointed to the two protrusions Suzuka had pointed out to him earlier, "are made of something else."

"Yeah, and sitting on a stone toilet seat is NOT comfortable!" Aisha exclaimed.

"And really, who thinks about carving the table and chairs out of the rock while craving out this cell?" Gene added. "Really over the top."

"But that goes to James's point." Suzuka pointed out. "While I would have said paranoid instead of careful, I think both words apply equally. Furthermore, as Gene pointed out earlier, we haven't seen any guards."

"Right." Gene came in here. "And in any another situation, that might mean our captures are overconfident. However, add that to the rest, and it means that they don't want to give us any clues about who they are."

"And our means of capture further prove the point." Suzuka added. "Instead of confronting us, they managed to gas us in our home." Starwind and Hawking had managed to rent a space with enough rooms so that Aisha and Suzuka could have a room to use when they wanted or needed.

"Cowards!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Maybe." Jim said, smiling at her outburst, which was almost to her usual boisterous standard. 'She really is amazing' he thought to himself. "But it also means that their stealth and other skills are top level. I mean, they did it to us in our home without alerting any of us! Not my security system, not your Ctarl senses, and not Sensei's awareness. Nothing! Worse, they activated it when they knew we'd all be there and awake. That means they were watching us."

"And they used a gas none of us were able to detect until it was too late. Cowards or not, it all goes toward the idea of them being extremely careful about this." Suzuka continued her point. "Makes me wonder exactly whom they're protecting."

"Wait a minute." Gene said, realizing something. "You think they wanted us alive, and only alive? Like, maybe, they were under orders?"

Suzuka nodded. "If so, that could give us an advantage."

"Don't bet on it." Came a far too familiar voice from the past. "Our boss demands we do everything we can to deliver one of you alive and cooperative. That cooperative part is why the rest of you are still alive." As the speaker walked into view on the other side of the bars, they saw that it was none other than Ron MacDougall. "But if the others give us too much trouble, we can damage them for a small financial penalty. And no, I'm not going to tell you which of you is the primary I need healthy. Can't give away my advantage, now can I?"

"And I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell us who paid you for this?" Jim asked.

"Actually, I think it would be interesting to watch you react to that. But orders or orders, so no, I won't be telling you."

"Never figured you for a lap dog." Gene shot at him.

"I've always been a business man first, Starwind." Ron replied. "I just happen to know how to blend my jobs with my personal agenda. It's why I'm a success, and you're a failure." Gene growled. "I'd love to continue to trade insults with you, but I came here to tell you that your food will be delivered soon. And don't worry, Aisha, I've been banned from using more ghrighri root unless you force the issue."

"BASTARD!" Jim yelled at him. "You could have killed her!"

"Really, kid, you should know I'm too good at what I do for an accident. If I meant for her to be dead, she would be." Jim continued to glare it him. "Now, you will do as you're told when your food comes, or one of the secondary targets will find out just how rough we're allowed to be." Ron walked away with that.

Aisha carefully moved toward the bars, holding a hand up to signal to her friends that she was listening to him walk away. After a couple of minutes, she lowered her hand. "Wow, that door he just went through was so soft, I almost missed it."

"Why did he tell us that?" Melfina asked. "I mean, after Harry died at the Leyline, he must hate us. So why tell us all that."

"He was taunting us, Mel." Gene answered.

"Maybe. He has allowed the personal to overtake him where Harry is concerned. But he is also a cold-hearted manipulator, so we must not discount the possibility that he is playing a deeper game." Suzuka commented.

"You think it might be like Farfallas? Working with one employer only as long as necessary, then betraying them for another employer?" Jim asked.

"He does have a history of double and triple dealing." Gene agreed. "Great. So now what?"

"We wait for our food." Suzuka answered.

"But, should we eat it?" Melfina asked.

"NO!" Jim answered.

"Yes." Suzuka counted.

"Sensei?"

"Ron MacDougall prefers lies of omission and vocabulary games to outright lying. Between what he told us and the fact that he is clearly enjoying having us under his control, I believe his claim that he won't harm us unless provoked." She took Jim's hand in hers. "You know I understand your concern, James. I would not risk," she quickly glanced at Aisha before refocusing on her friend and student, "anyone if I wasn't sure."

Jim closed his eyes, took a cleansing breath, then opened them. "I trust you, sensei. But I'm still worried."

Suzuka gave him a small smile. "I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"Did I miss something?" Aisha asked.

"Yes." Suzuka answered simply.

"And you're not going to tell me?!"

"Aisha. There are things you and I talk about that I don't tell Jim. Should I tell him now?"

"WHAT!? No you can't!" Aisha panicked,

"So should Jim not be allowed his own confidences?"

"Well, yeah, but . . . okay, fine."

Gene and Melfina watched the exchange, then shared a look. Yeah, they thought they knew what that was all about.

"In any event, the nature of the food, and the guard who delivers it, could give us more information about our situation."

"And information is more valuable than dragonite in a situation like this." Jim agreed. Then he lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "If we're going to try an escape, we'll only have one chance."


	3. Siege Survival

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Note: **I've been thinking about how to present certain elements at the core of this story. Elements that are at the core of the humor of this story. So, I am giving you fair warning. I might need to raise the rating to M. If I do, I can assure you that I will not forget the boundaries between M and MA.

**Chapter 3**

**Siege Survival**

While they waited for their promised dinner, they checked their rooms as best they could, and tried to remember more about what happened to them. That's when an interesting, and disturbing, point came up. Gene and Melfina had been placed in the same room by their captures, which was the one of two rooms with a double bed. Suzuka was in the other one, on the same side as Gene and Melfina. While they didn't think too much of it while still recovering from the gas, now that they were recovered, it raised many questions.

"I guess that explains six seats, but only four rooms." Jim observed. "But how long where they watching us if they knew you two were together?"

"It's not like that's a secret, Jim." Aisha reminded him.

"But it also wasn't in the press, as we are not considered celebrities." Suzuka pointed out. "And while we know how he feels about her, public displays of affection are not in Gene's nature, except where it involved his pre-Melfina lechery."

"Hey!" Gene objected.

Suzuka ignored him. "By that standard, they'd be more likely to believe he was with Iris instead of Melfina."

"Suzuka!" Gene continued to object.

"Relax, Gene. We all know that that is in your past. It's simply that the casual observer might not know. Therefore, whoever gathered this intelligence would have had to do some careful observation."

"Even so, what I want to know is why they would care?" Jim asked. "I mean, they could have easily put two of the ladies together, assuming you'd treat it like a schoolgirl sleep over." Suzuka raised a questioning eyebrow. "Old stories I've been reading." Jim answered, blushing slightly.

"Cooperative." Melfina said. "Ron said that their boss wanted the main target cooperative. Maybe it's part of that."

"But that would suggest that one of us is the primary." Gene said, indicating he and Melfina.

"I will agree that, if true, it would seem to suggest that. But it would seem unwise to discard all other options this early."

As time wore on, Aisha offered to lift Jim up so he could get a better look at the protrusions at the end of the main room. "Are you sure you're up to it, Aisha?"

"Will you calm down already?" Aisha chided. "I'm doing fine. Ctarl-Ctarl medical knowledge is the best in the galaxy, so of course what they trained me to do worked!"

"You sure sound like you're back to normal." Jim observed wryly.

"Of course! Trust me, Jim, I'm not going to drop you." Without waiting for Jim's reaction, Aisha moved behind him, grabbed him at the hips, and began to lift.

"You really don't want to do that." Came a gravelly, growl-like voice from the area of the bars. They turned to see a large Ctarl-Ctarl male. He was dressed in a rather nondescript brown pseudo uniform, and he was standing next to a cart that had five covered plates on it. They also noticed that a light shield had been activated, completely covering the main opening within millimeters of the bars. "The boss said if you mess around with that stuff, we get to starve you."

Aisha quickly sat Jim down. "And why should we believe that when MacDougall told us . . ."

"Aisha!" Gene interrupted.

"Oh, let me guess." The guard began. "He told you that we need one of you alive, and preferably cooperative, right?"

"And if he did?" Suzuka countered.

"Thing is, our prey will be picked up in time to prevent complete starvation. Assuming that person is in good health. So if you want to test your health against starvation, go right ahead. Otherwise, do what you're told, and you get to eat."

"As long as it's not that damned stew." Gene said.

The guard laughed. "No. The boss was smart enough to give you something easy for all of you to eat, even though it is far too bland for me. Now, if you want to eat, go into the rooms you woke up in."

"Why?" Melfina asked.

"Security. Boss's orders."

For a moment, nobody moved. Then Suzuka turned. "Very well. Let's see what this is all about, shall we?"

First Jim, then the others followed her lead. Once the last of them cleared their room's opening, a light shield activated in each. Then, two more light shields activated, one from each of the mysterious protrusions, all the way across to the bars. "What the heck?!" Jim exclaimed.

"I know it seems like overkill on security." The guard said as he pushed a button on a wristband he was wearing, dropping the light shield at the bars. As he opened the door and came in with the cart, he continued. "But this is why the boss has you here, and this is how the boss wants it done. Redundant systems on just about everything." He placed the plates on the table, one each in front of five of the chairs. "This red rimmed plate is formulated for Ctarl-Ctarl needs, including calories, but the truth is that you'll all be fine no matter where you seat down." After placing the last plate, he lifted the lids on them, to revel.

"Ration bars?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Why would you use such a fancy presentation for something so simple?" Melfina asked.

"Should I take them away?"

"What? No, of course not."

"But I'm sure you understand the oddity of it all." Suzuka remarked.

"Mmm. True. And we won't be using covers again." He piled the covers up on the cart, than made his way out of the cell. Closing the door, he reactivated the light shied there. Then he deactivated the light shields cutting across the room, followed by the ones at the room openings. "But I neither know nor care why my orders are what they are. I'm here for the payday. Now, you have half an hour to eat. Then I'll be back, and we do this all over again so I can collect the plates. Anything you don't eat by then, you lose." With that, he pushed the cart away, the same direction Ron MacDougall had gone.

After a moment, Suzuka, quickly followed by the others, approached the table. "And now we have some more answers."

"I've never seen a light shield emitter that could cross a room this size without being paired to one at the other end. I didn't think it was possible." Jim remarked.

"Indeed. The security implications are quite impressive." Suzuka observed.

"So, do we eat?" Gene asked.

"Nothing thus far has changed my opinion." Suzuka answered.

Jim sat down at the plate closest to his room. After a moment's hesitation, he started eating. Everyone seemed surprised by that. "Jim?" Melfina asked. "I thought you weren't sure about it."

"I'm not. But we do need to eat. So I decided to be the guinea pig."

"I understand, James." Suzuka said as she sat down and lifted her bar. "However, as it was my idea, I would have preferred if I was the one risked first."

"Will you two knock it off!" Aisha chided as she sat down. "I think Suzu's right about the food. Let's eat."

Gene and Melfina watched their friends eating for a moment, then they sat down and joined them. They all agreed that the ration bars were as bland as promised. The Ctarl guard returned as promised, and they went through the whole process again. After he closed the door, he turned back to face them. "Since there is no clock in here, we are under orders to dim the lights in here to let you know when it's nighttime. To be precise, lights dim at 2200 Locust time, lights up at 0600. Oh, and if your mated pair want to do that, we don't care. But, know that the openings can't be sealed except with this." He tapped his wristband. "So unless you can be quiet about it, your friends will hear everything."

After he left, and Aisha confirmed that the door at the end of the hall had closed, they began discussing what all had happened. "Does the fact that they're using Locust time mean we're near Locust?" Aisha asked.

"Maybe." Suzuka said. "But I think it's more likely that they are using it because we've been living in Locust. Considering how unusually polite our captures have been, due to orders from above, I suspect they were also ordered to keep us on the time system we are used to."

"And it has the added benefit of not giving away our location the way a sudden time zone change would." Jim remarked.

"Also true." Suzuka agreed.

"Well, they may be treating us better than expected, but the fact is that we are still captives." Gene reminded them. "So I think we need to start looking for a way out of here."

"Is that your way of saying you're horny?" Jim asked.

"Hey! It's not about that!"

"It's not?" Melfina asked. It was difficult to tell whose face grew redder, Gene or Jim.

"That's enough out of you three." Suzuka cut in. "While I do think we need to know more before we act, I would agree that we should start to consider our options. However, what I'm interested in is the fact that we have at least one Ctarl-Ctarl on our security detail."

"Probably got thrown out of the military." Aisha remarked. "Many of the ones that don't cut it turn mercenary. Although I'm not sure what that pretend uniform was about."

"Maybe if he was thrown out, he wants to feel like he's still in." Melfina offered.

"I've heard of worse reasons for a wardrobe choice." Suzuka admitted. "But my concern goes toward the gas."

"You think there's a connection?" Jim asked.

"Possibly. Aisha said that their military were trying to make ghrighri root gas for research. That guard, or a Ctarl we haven't seen yet, may have obtained some for this."

"But last I knew, that was a close secret. If that's how it happened, whoever did do it would be up on treason charges."

"Would they be exiled?" Melfina asked.

"Rarely. Most likely sentence would be an airlock."

"If they got caught." Gene added. "Sounds like a great reason to go AWOL and self-exile."

"Yeah, maybe." Aisha reluctantly agreed.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. When the lights dimmed as promised, the group slowly took their leave and went to bed. Sleep didn't come easily, so soon after their gas-induced slumber. But it did come eventually.

XzXzXzXzXzXzX

Next chapter, things heat up. One mistake leads to a sequence of events that leaves one life in jeopardy. And the solution as something none would have predicted.


	4. Fear and Revelation and Milk?

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Note: **And now the main reason for Humor as a category will be revealed. Acknowledgment to the TIME magazine cover from May 21, 2012, and to the MikeJaffa story "Lost in Translation" for the seeds of inspiration.

**Chapter 4**

**Fear and Revelation and . . . Milk?!**

Jim was the second of the group awaken. He learned this when he entered to main room to find that Aisha was already in there, sitting in the still dim room. This surprised him. He might have expected Suzuka, but not Aisha. She was known to sleep in. "Aisha, how is it you're the first one up?"

"I just woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep." She sounded only half rested. "I'm guessing it was all the sleep I got from the gas."

"Man, that stuff sure did mess with us." He sat in the stone chair next to Aisha. "Hey, did they tell you what it did to me?"

That got her undivided attention. "No. What? Jimmy, are you okay?"

"Seem to be. It was weird though. Apparently, I was out for two hours longer than the others. In fact, I beat you awake by less than an hour."

"What?! Jimmy, why didn't you say anything?"

"By the time you were awake, I was feeling better. Plus we had already guessed about the ghrighri root, so we were all worried about you."

"And I appreciate that. But you need to take better care of yourself. It's like Mel and Suzu tell you about your diet."

"Aisha."

"And that doctor last year. What did he call it? Annoria?"

"Anemia. Nutritional deficiency anemia, to be precise." The light dawned. "Damn! And I thought I was doing better!"

"You continue to misjudge that, James." Suzuka appeared from her room. As if on cue, the lights slowly brightened as promised to signal 0600. Her face showed disappointment, and her voice turned stern. "No matter how much Melfina and I, and even Gilliam remind you, you still have poor work/food habits. It hinders you in practice, and now it has exposed you to greater risk from this last attack."

Jim's head hung low under her reproach. She was normally balanced with him, even when she corrected him. This, however, made it clear to him just how much he'd disappointed and upset her. "I'm sorry, Sensei. Truly. I guess I need stronger intervention about that."

"We can discuss that later. But you do need to realize that, in the end, it will be up to you to care for your own health."

"Um, could one of you tell me what Jimmy's condition does?" Aisha asked.

"The short version is that anemia is a condition that makes it difficult for the blood to carry oxygen throughout the body." Suzuka began.

"And that's what the root does! No wonder it hit him harder."

"Agreed. And there are many causes for anemia, some easier to treat than others. What Jim has, nutritional deficiency anemia, is caused by poor eating habits. It can be repaired by proper eating and quality supplements, but that takes time."

"I honestly thought I was doing better."

Suzuka patted Jim's hand. "I will consider this a lesson learned. This time."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Aisha didn't like seeing her young friend depressed. "Hey I know! Jim, why don't we start thinking about how to get out of here?"

"We will eventually, but Sensei was right last night, we still have information to gather."

"Actually, James, I also agreed that we should start planning. That way, if something should happen to force the issue, we'll be ready."

"Yeah," Aisha agreed, "then maybe we can surprise them."

"And on that note, I would like to see what you can figure out."

Jim looked at Suzuka, and saw her smile approvingly at him. "Alright, Sensei. Well, first thing we should do is figure out what all we have that we can use."

"Agreed. While they took extreme measures to our resources to limit what we use, they couldn't remove everything."

"True, but I was thinking about power."

"You've got me, Jim!" Aisha said proudly.

"Yup. And that will help us break out. But I already accounted for that, because I knew you'd be ready. What I was thinking about was electrical power."

"Oh, yeah. That would be useful. But where would we get that from?"

"I was thinking about those light shield projectors." Jim said, thumbing toward the two protrusions at the top of the back wall. "I don't know if there's a way to tap their power supply, but if there is, that could be very useful in the right moment."

"So you want to get up there and look?" Suzuka asked.

"It's the only way to know." Jim pointed out as he stood.

"Yeah!" Aisha exclaimed. "As high up as it is, it would be easier if you sat on my shoulders. Jim, stand on that chair."

That request seemed odd to Jim. "Huh?"

"Come on, Jim! Hurry up!" Aisha said as she moved behind Jim and lifted him by his hips.

"Aisha!" She gently placed him standing on the chair. "What are you HEY!" Aisha, maintaining her hold on his hips, quickly placed her head between his knees and lifted. The result was Jim was on her shoulders, straddling the back of her neck. "Dammit, Aisha! I nearly hit my head!"

"You really should be more careful with him, Aisha." Suzuka admonished.

"Oh, it's fine! Now let's get you over there." Aisha was actually careful with her stride, and Jim's head didn't get any closer to the ceiling than it already was.

"Well, okay, I guess this works." Jim had to admit that this was giving him an excellent, close-up look at one of the emitters. "Sensei, would you mind coming closer."

"Not at all, James. Do you see something?"

"It's what I don't see. I can't see anything that remotely resembles a focusing AAAAAAAAH!" Jim had lightly touched the emitter, and all thought left him as electricity raced through he and Aisha.

Suzuka moved quickly. First she kicked Aisha in the back of the knee, just enough to force her to drop, and thus allowing gravity to break the connection to the emitter. Then she moved the catch Jim, preventing him from the consequences of a 10-foot fall onto the hard rock cell floor. She gently set him down on the floor to check on him. He wasn't breathing.

"What the hell!" Gene said as he ran out of he and Melfina's room, Mel barely a step behind.

"Melfina, see to Aisha! Gene! CPR NOW!"

"SHIT!" Gene slid into the space next to Jim's chest Suzuka had left for him. Clearly, she intended to handle the breathing. One round of chest compressions, two rescue breaths, and they were relieved that that was all that Jim needed before he started coughing.

"Ooooh, that hurt." Came the groan of complaint from Aisha.

"Are you okay, Aisha?" Melfina asked.

"I've lived through worse JIMMY!" Aisha swung her head until she saw him. Then she fought through the aches she was still feeling to scramble to his side opposite Gene and Suzuka. "Oh, Jimmy!"

"He's breathing now, Aisha." Suzuka began.

Before Aisha could react to the word now, a weak groan came from the focus of their attention. "Aisha?" He asked weakly.

She grasp his hand. "I'm here, Jimmy."

"As are we all." Suzuka added.

"That was pretty stupid." Came a mechanical voice from the direction of the bars. Those who turned saw a Nayan wearing a blue encounter suit. They also saw that the light shield at the bars had been raised. "I was told the young terran was supposed to be a genius."

"YOU BASTARD! What did you do to him?!" Aisha screamed.

"Isn't it obvious? The exposed emitters are protected from tampering by raw electricity. Haven't you figured out just how careful our boss is?"

"He needs medical . . ." Gene began.

"No." The Nayan interrupted. "He should live. And any lingering effects will serve as a learning experience."

"But that's just cruel." Melfina chided.

"Not a good way to get the cooperation you need." Suzuka pointed out.

"That only gives you so much leeway. Tampering with systems will NOT be tolerated." He turned, and started to walk away. "Remember that later, won't you."

Aisha charged across the room to the bars. "GET BACK HERE!" She was ignored, and she soon heard the door at the end of the hall. "Damn him!"

"Sensei, help me sit up."

"James."

"Please."

"Very well. Gene, a side each." As she was near his head, and Gene was already at his torso, she moved around Jim until she was opposite Gene. Together, they carefully lifted the young man to a sitting position.

He winced a bit, even though he had expected a little lightheadedness. "Man, I've been shocked before, but that was something else."

"You stopped breathing, James."

"Really? Wow. I didn't even realize."

Aisha was back with Jim, but she was looking at Suzuka. "That's what you meant by 'now' earlier?"

"Yes. We only needed one round of CPR for him, but he still needed it."

"So, partner, did you learn anything before this happened?" Gene asked.

"How do you know what we were doing?" Jim asked.

Gene pulled his shirt collar, pointing out that both he and Melfina were fully dressed. "We'd been awake for a few minutes already. Mel thought you three needed a few moments to get things straight between you." Gene placed his hand on Jim's shoulder. "And I thought I had bad eating habits."

"You do." Suzuka told him.

"Hey!"

The next couple of hours passed in relative calm, with everyone helping Jim recover from his experience, as well as the fact that they can add Nayan to the list of races among their captors. Eventually, they were interrupted by a mechanical voice. "Time for morning feeding." The light shield at the bars activated, and the Nayan appeared pushing the cart from yesterday. "I hope you've learned your lesson. Now into your rooms, you know the drill."

Everything went as it had yesterday, until they noticed that he only sat out four plates of ration bars, including the red-rimmed one. "I think you forgot something." Melfina said.

He didn't answer until he closed the door. "No, I didn't." He then deactivated the light shields in the cell except for the one at the bars . . . and the one for Jim.

"What's the big idea?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"New rules. Due to his attempt to escape, the boy gets to starve."

"What the hell!" Gene exclaimed.

"Furthermore." The Nayan raised his voice. "I will be watching you eat. ANY attempt to save food from your rations for him will result in the end of ALL food deliveries and ALL of you will starve."

"Are you sure your boss would approve?" Suzuka asked.

"You'll suffer, but you'll live. Besides, if you're too weak, you can't escape very well, now can you?"

"DAMN YOU, COWARD!" Aisha exclaimed. "You want to hurt somebody, try a Ctarl-Ctarl warrior! I'll teach you some manners! BRIEFLY!"

"Do I look stupid?"

"Cooperate, guys."

Everyone turned to Jim. "What?!" Aisha asked in disbelief.

"For the moment, they have all the cards. I'm not giving up for good. But for now, go with it."

"See, the young one can learn after all." The Nayan commented.

"Jim, are you sure?" Melfina asked.

"Yeah, Mel. You four keep up you strength. I've got awhile before it's a problem. Really, Mel, I'm not giving up."

A small smile momentarily came to Suzuka, then she suppressed it. "As James said, for the moment." Suzuka said as she sat down. "He knows what he's doing. Please, respect that, and do as he asks."

"Suzuka." Gene began.

"Please, Gene." Suzuka interrupted. "Without tricks."

Gene exhaled heavily. "For now. But we will talk about this later."

"I understand."

Everyone did eventually sit down and slowly, almost unwillingly, eat everything. They each thought about trying to hide something for Jim, but between the unyielding gaze of the Nayan guard and Suzuka's request, they all chose to wait. The other three knew that Suzuka won't risk Jim lightly. So they decided to find out what, if anything, she had in mind. Finally finished, they followed the demanded routine for cleanup. The Nayan closed the door, then dropped all the light shields. Jim joined the others as they reentered the main room. "Are you happy now?"

"Believe it or not, kid, I really don't care. If I'm ordered to let you eat again, you will. If I'm order to starve all five of you, I will." He turned, and pushed the cart down the hall. "Now behave, and we'll see what happens."

They all waited while Aisha listened for the door. They knew immediately, because Aisha turned to face Suzuka. "Now, you want to tell me why you had me act like a good little girl during that CRAP!"

"Of course. Let's all sit down, and I'll explain."

They all went to the table and sat down in the chairs closest to their rooms, with Melfina sitting in the chair at the 'head' on the oval table nearest Jim. Once everyone was settled, Suzuka began. "There are a couple of things to consider. First, we don't know if this is going to continue, or if this was a one-time lesson in what our limits are."

"So, you think Jim will be allowed to eat again?" Melfina asked.

"Possibly. If that is true, then our resistance may encourage a more sustained response than originally intended, or a harsher one."

"Okay. I can see that." Gene conceded. "But what happens if they won't let him eat?"

"That depends on if a story I've heard about Ctarl females is true."

"What story?" Aisha asked.

"Aisha, you know that all species, including the Ctarl, have things about them that evolved hundreds, thousands, even hundreds of thousands of years ago. Things that aren't necessary any more, but are still part of them."

"Well, yeah. Like the Ctarl-Ctarl ability to . . ." She looked at Suzuka. "You can't be thinking THAT, are you?!"

"What?" Jim asked.

"Can you think of any other way to keep him fed without trying to fool the guards and risking further problems?"

"Um, well, no, not yet."

"What's going on?" Gene asked.

"Either you tell them or I will."

"Suzu . . ."

"It's not about YOU anymore, Aisha!" Suzuka interrupted sharply. "It's about Jim."

"Okay, I'll tell." Aisha said meekly.

"Come on, Sensei, you're being too harsh."

"Please trust me on this, James."

"It's okay, Jim." Aisha said. She took a breath, and began. "It goes back a hundred thousand years or so. Back when Ctarl-Ctarl development was similar to your Cro-Magnon ancestors. Back then, Ctarl-Ctarl was home to some massive, dangerous predators that saw the Ctarl-Ctarl as snack food. If one of them killed a mother whose cub was still nursing, the cub would die too. So Ctarl-Ctarl female bodies evolved the ability to . . . to lactate on demand, whether we've had a cub of not."

The other three just stared at her a moment. "Wow." Jim finally said. "Quite the survival trick."

"And we can still do it, if we have enough calories."

"Aisha." Suzuka began. "I'm not insensitive to the situation this puts you in. But it also puts James in the same position."

"Huh?" Jim asked.

Gene literally slapped his palm into his face. "How can they be so dense?"

"Alright. I see there's nothing else for it." Suzuka concluded. "Jim and Aisha, look at me." They did, although Aisha was reluctant. "Now look at each other." They did. "The person you are looking at has confided to me that they have fallen in love with you."

"SENSEI! How could you . . . wait a minute." He turned back to Aisha. "Aisha? Is it true?" Aisha had the most unusual look of fear on her face. Acting far braver than he felt, he stood, and moved to Aisha, taking her hand in his. "Is it true? Do you . . . do you feel for me what I feel for you?"

It took a moment for Aisha to grasp what he'd said. She looked up, hope beginning to show. "What? Jimmy, does that mean?"

He nodded. "I don't know or care how, but yes, Aisha, I am in love with you. Have been for ACK!"

Jim had been interrupted by Aisha shooting to her feet and collecting him in a hug. "I love you too, Jim!"

"Well it's about damn time!" Gene exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aisha asked, not letting go of Jim.

"You two were so obvious that we had it figured out months ago." Melfina answered.

"Not you too, Mel." Aisha moaned.

"I've wanted to lock you two in a room until you confessed for a couple of months." Gene added. "But she," he indicated Suzuka, "kept stopping me."

"And saving your life, most likely." Suzuka replied.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, back on the important subject." Suzuka began. "While I think we should wait to see what happens this evening, if it is the same as this morning, I think that Aisha's breast milk is Jim's only option."

Both of the subjects of that remark blushed. "Would Ctarl milk be okay for Jim?" Melfina asked.

"Yes." Aisha answered. "I'm not supposed to admit it, but Ctarl-Ctarl and humans are, barely, genetically close enough for us to safely nurse a human baby, have a cub with a human, and nurse that cub. You're actually the only alien species we can do any of that with." She took a breath. "Okay. It's not nearly as romantic as I dreamed, but Jim's life may depend on it." She turned to Jim. "If you're okay with it happening this way, I'll do it."

Jim gulped. "I honestly never thought this would happen."

"Right now, I'm only talking about showing you my breasts and nursing you, Jim."

"Right." Jim's blush deepened. "Thank you Aisha."

She leaned in to his ear. "We can discuss other stuff later."

As Jim smiled, Gene grumbled. "And he calls me a pervert."

It was difficult to tell whose hand was faster to the back of Gene's head, Melfina or Suzuka.

XzXzXzXzXzXzX

Note: And now you understand my concern about the eventual rating. Can I do this within a PG-13 (a.k.a. T) framework, or will I need to raise it to R (a.k.a. M)? I'm not sure yet, but I should know within the next couple of chapters.

And before anybody corrects me. I've been on this website since 2002. Back then, they were using the MPAA movie rating system. And honestly, I still think that way.


	5. The Bared Necessities

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Note:** This is the chapter I was concerned about. I believe I managed to toe up to the between T (PG-13) and M ® without actually crossing it. If you have any concerns after reading, I would welcome a review.

**Chapter 5**

**The Bared Necessities**

As they waited to find out what the evening meal would bring, plans and accommodations were made concerning Jim and Aisha. First, at Suzuka's suggestion, she and Jim changed rooms. While it meant that Jim and Aisha were now on opposite sides of the main room from each other, it also put them directly across from each other, and it gave Jim the second room with a double bed.

Gene managed to get Suzuka to join him in he and Mel's room to talk. "Look, I know we were all expecting this." Gene complained, careful to speak low. "But do you have to give them that temptation when we can't close the door!"

"While that eventuality is a consideration," Suzuka admitted, "I was thinking about how she would feed him."

"Really?"

"It may have passed your notice, but Jim is much larger than an infant of either species. Therefore, I would expect that it will take them some effort at first to find an arrangement that is physically comfortable for both of them. The larger bed gives them more options."

"Well, it may have passed YOUR notice, but despite his going-on-forty mind, Jim is still a teenage boy. And he's had, what, two girlfriends in his whole life."

That caused Suzuka to laugh. "Do you really think so little of James as to believe he can't control his hormones? Or that Aisha can't control him?"

"He's a teenager. Besides," Gene got serious, "You said it yourself. I wasn't the best example for him on sexual restraint. At least, not until Mel."

"But, in fairness to you, you've been remarkably faithful to her since the Leyline. I must admit to having been surprised and impressed. And yes, despite his continued teasing of you, Jim has seen that example as well."

"Maybe. But even if he could manage more control than any other teenager, we also have Aisha to think about. She isn't known for her restraint. Hell, she's normally more impulsive than he is. She's on an emotional high already after that big reveal. And while it may be meant for feeding him, it still means she gets to have her new love suck her nipples. I'm sorry, but I think you're underestimating the level of temptation."

"Tell me the truth, Gene. Is it the age difference?"

He was about to reflexively protest, then stopped himself. "I don't think so. I don't want it to be. I mean, in most ways, he's far too mature for a fourteen-year-old. And while I know she's 26, she normally acts 6!"

"A bit extreme, but I take the point."

"Thing is, as opposite as they are, they just work together. Those twelve years won't mean much for them. Truth is, I want it to work for them. I just don't want to hear them going at it any more than he wants to hear Mel and me."

"Especially Mel." Suzuka acknowledged the point. "Even though she's the youngest of the three women in his life, she's the one he thinks of as mom."

"Why do you think he spent all that time inventing that body suit she can wear in the tube and still connect with Gilliam?"

"Alright, Gene, you've made your point. And I will strongly suggest to them they resist temptation. However, given the limits of our situation, I would be willing to endure a night or two of personal discomfort if it benefits my friends."

"You sure know how to phase things." Gene took a breath. "Fine. We ask for restraint, but don't make a big deal of it if they can't. Satisfied?"

"Yes. And please, don't tease him about it when he does eventually give her his virginity. I wouldn't want Aisha to make Mel a widow."

As their conversation came to a close, they left the room, only to notice that Melfina was alone. "Should I ask?" Gene asked her.

Melfina pointed toward Jim's new room. "Aisha said something about getting ready for tonight."

Gene looked to Suzuka. "Please talk to them." A few minutes later, Jim and Aisha left Jim's new room, hand-in-hand.

"Planning for tonight?" Suzuka asked, sparring Gene the awkward silence.

"Kinda." Jim answered, blushing.

"I didn't want Jim to be all nervous tonight when he saw my breasts for the first time, so I thought we should take care of that." Aisha declared, not the least bit embarrassed. "Of course, while we were there, out of sight and all, we couldn't resist kissing for a bit. You don't mind, do you? We were quiet, after all."

Gene just glanced at Suzuka and shook his head. Melfina, however, couldn't stop herself. "But he's seen your breasts after you transform out of your beast form, hasn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but I was trying not to pay attention to them then. Like trying not to look at you in the tube before the new suit." Jim answered, despite his deepening blush. "This is . . . different."

"Oh. Oh, okay." Melfina replied, a little embarrassed herself.

A little while later, Suzuka did talk to the new couple about the need for restraint in their current situation. But she added an element to it that she thought would help, based upon previous conversations with each. "Do either of you believe that a stiff mattress in a cell is the right place for your first time together? Personally, I think you both deserve better."

The rest of the day went smoothly, if a bit tedious. With nothing else to do in the doorless cell, they talked about the situation. After agreeing that their captures' treatment of Jim proved that punishment for 'misbehaving' was likely, they all agreed to be more careful with their planning. Focus on observation, try to figure out who ordered this before they were claimed. Unfortunately, they weren't any closer to an answer, except that the mysterious 'boss' was willing to hire mercenaries from many species. And expensive ones, judging from the presence of Ron MacDougall.

When it was time for their evening meal, it was Ron who brought the tray. "I'm sure you know what to do by now."

"You do realize that when this is over, YOU become MY prey." Aisha told him.

"We'll see. Now, do you eat, or not?" They moved toward their rooms. Their new rooms. "What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked Jim.

"We changed rooms." Suzuka answered.

"You don't really think that's going to help him, do you?" He indicated his wrist controller. "I have complete control all the light shields with this. No matter which room he's in, his punishment stands."

"Then it shouldn't matter to you that my student and I changed rooms, should it?"

Ron smiled slightly. "True. Carry on, then, and we can get this over with."

The rest of the meal went as the morning did, including Jim being excluded. Aisha's glare at Ron would have wilted a weaker being. After he left and Aisha confirmed the door was closed. Gene brought up an interesting point. "I guess Ron not knowing about the room change confirms that they don't have us under surveillance."

"I'm glad." Melfina said. "But isn't that strange? I mean, with all the extra precautions, why not at least listen in on us?"

"Actually, it's been my experience that jails have surveillance everywhere except the cells." Suzuka answered. "Although certain high security prisons do have cameras everywhere."

"Ctarl-Ctarl military labor prisons even have them in the toilets and showers." Aisha added.

"Hecatoncheires didn't go that far." Gene pointed out. "But I think that was for plausible deniability with prison sex crimes. The place was ridiculous with cameras everywhere else."

"I wonder if it has to do with the way sound doesn't carry in here?" Aisha suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I'm not saying sound dies completely. But the stone walls should have a lot more echo then they do. But my Ctarl-Ctarl ears couldn't hear anything from you two when you went to talk." She pointed to Gene and Suzuka.

"We were being quiet, but I take your point, Aisha. The lack of echo is quite unnatural."

"Were you trying to spy on us?" Gene asked.

"No, actually, I was surprised I didn't need to work harder to ignore you." Aisha replied.

"Right." Gene didn't sound convinced.

"I think it may all have to do with why this place was built in the first place. I mean, it obviously wasn't built just for us." Jim remarked. "The cost would be outrageous unless they expected to get a lot of use out of it."

"I would have to agree with James on that. But, for the moment, I don't have any more of an idea of what all of this means than I did before." Suzuka replied. "Do any of you have any ideas?" A round of negative responses followed. "In that case, I suggest we table that discussion for now so we can all think on it and pick this up tomorrow." Everyone agreed with that. "In that case, I think it's time Jim and Aisha go and deal with feeding him."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "As happy as I am that we're together now, this part will take some getting used to." Jim remarked.

"Let's hope we're not here long enough for you to get used to it." Suzuka said. "Unless you develop a kink for it."

"Suzuka!"

Jim and Aisha did retreat to Jim's room. Once alone, and near the middle of the bed's length, they were quiet for a moment, then Aisha asked. "So, you really think you're idea for this will work?"

"It should. I mean, even though I've grown, it's mostly in my legs. If I've got it right, our height difference should make it work without much twisting around for either of us."

"And are you sure you're not thinking of anything else with that position, Jimmy."

Jim blushed. "Well . . ."

"Listen, I don't mind you thinking about us like that now that we're together. But Suzu's right. You deserve better than this." She used her hand to indicate the room.

"Well, I'd rather wait until we're free from here, too." Jim agreed. "But right now, despite the obvious temptation it creates, I can't think of anything else that's as likely to work, can you?"

Aisha thought for a moment. "No, not really."

"Right. So, should we begin?" Aisha nodded her agreement. Jim sat on the bed facing the room and Aisha, sliding back until the backs of his knees were pressed against the mattress. Meanwhile, Aisha had already begun to remove the white armor covering her breasts. "You remember that I learned how to remove that when I was improving my battlefield medic skills, right?"

"Yeah, but I think I like doing it for you." Jim started to blush. "And that blush is why." She got the last clasp open, and handed it to Jim. He placed it on the end of the bed nearest the opening as Aisha removed her arms from her green sleeves. It wasn't the exact same type of one piece body suit she'd had when they'd first met. The last time one of those had been damaged beyond repair, they couldn't find an exact match on Sentinel III. They did, however, come very close. The only real differences were that it more completely covered her hips, and the sleeves were not connected to the rest of the top. Aisha found she preferred this, as it let her leave the sleeves of if it was too hot. Now she liked it because taking to sleeves off one by one let her tease Jim a bit more. And she could see that Jim appreciated the show.

With her sleeves off and laying on top off her armor, she carefully moved in and settled down on Jim, with her hips on his things. Jim gulped, despite knowing this would happen. They'd talked about how to arrange themselves, but they hadn't actually tried it. He finally found his voice again. "Aisha, may I pull it down?"

"Next time. Let me do this one for you. Please?"

He actually gave a small chuckle. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

She smiled. "I admit, it feels good to treat you special."

"Alright, Aisha. I'll watch. This time."

Aisha surprised him with a quick kiss. Before he could start kissing back, she leaned back and continued the show. She slowly moved the top down, working it everywhere except her breasts, allowing that part to slip down on its own. Eventually, that material was barely hanging onto her. At this point, Aisha slipped her thumbs under the edge near her armpits. Then she moved them forward until they were pressed against her nipples. Then she pulled the material out about two inches, and finally lowered it to reveal her breasts to him fully.

Jim gulped. "Aisha, I doesn't matter how many times we're together, you will never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you. Jim. Now, while I would love if we had more time, we are here for a reason. And it looks like you were right about our heights matching up. So, do you remember what we talked about?"

"Oh, yeah." Jim said, remembering the reason for this. "Switch off every five minutes or so. When the first one goes dry, it's done for now, so stay with the other one until it's dry."

"That's right. My body will only make as much milk as I have calories for. Now go ahead and start."

Grinning like a fool, he started with the one on his left. It wasn't long before she started purring, and kept purring until Jim had finished, both breasts dry for now. He leaned back a little. "That was delicious, Aisha. And I feel full, too."

"That's the way it's supposed to work. Are you feeling tired?"

"A little . . ." He was interrupted by a yawn. "Okay, more than a little."

"That's normal, too." She reached out to her armor, lifting it and her sleeves. Getting up from Jim's lap, she placed them near the sink. "You should get ready for sleep, Jim."

"I appreciate the thought, Aisha, but I would like to wait until lights down."

"I said get ready for sleep, not go to sleep."

"Okay. But the problem with that is, without other clothes, I slept in my boxers last night. And since I'd rather not walk around like that right now, I'd rather wait until the lights dim."

"Hold that thought." Aisha pulled her top back over her breasts, then went to the opening. "Hey, Melfina, your internal clock still works, right?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"How close are we until lights down?"

"About a half hour."

"Great. Thanks Mel." She leaned back in. "Be right back."

"Um, okay." Jim answered, confused.

Aisha walked across to her room, grabbed her blanket and pillow, and started back toward Jim's room. "Aisha, I thought you agreed." Suzuka started.

"Oh, please, we're just going to cuddle and sleep. So don't worry about it." She disappeared in Jim's, now their, room.

Gene closed his eyes and chanted. "They're my friends, and I'm happy for them. They're my friends, and I'm happy for then."

Back in Jim's room, Aisha placed her pillow next to his identical one. "Do you have a preferred side?"

"Aisha, don't take this the wrong way. I want to share my bed with you, even for just cuddling and sleeping. But is this a good idea?"

"Listen, Jim. I know what we said before. And my head means it. But I want us to cuddle. I want us to caress. I think we can handle it. And if not, well, I can think of worse things in the universe, you know."

Jim had to smile. "I could never say no to an idea like that, Aisha."

"Now, let's get undressed for bed, snuggle under the blankets, and enjoy the feeling."

Jim couldn't argue with that. Then, down to his boxers, he was reminded of the fact the Aisha didn't have a bra on when they were taken. Looking at her in nothing but powder blue panties, he remarked. "This might be harder than I thought."

"So I see."

XzXzXzXzXzXzXzX

**Note: **As I noted above, I think I managed to toe up to the line between T [PG-13] and M [R] without actually crossing it. Especially when you consider the fact that I didn't actually describe any body parts beyond acknowledging their existence. Think of it like filming in shadow, through a curtain, inch out of frame camera work, and other R avoiding tricks.


	6. Business Is About To Pick Up!

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Note:** Title burrowed from Jim Ross.

**Chapter 6**

**Business Is About To Pick Up!**

The next morning, things were predictably awkward among the crew of the 'Outlaw Star'. Conversation was stiff, almost too polite.

When morning meal was served, it was brought by a different Ctarl-Ctarl then the one from two days ago. Apparently, he had been informed about Jim and Suzuka changing rooms, as he did not question which room they entered. He seemed to be sniffing the air throughout the meal, and looking at Aisha. He refused to speak, except to instruct them into their rooms for clean-up. After he locked the door and deactivated the light shields, he sniffed the air again, and glared at Aisha. "Disgraceful."

"What did you say?!" Aisha roared.

"The boss will not be happy." He said as he turned to leave.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Aisha continued to roar at his back. He refused to respond, and closed the door far loader than it had ever been closed before.

Jim walked over to Aisha and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, calm down Aisha. He can't hear you anymore."

"What did he mean by that?" Aisha was still angry.

"I don't know."

"Um, I might have a guess." Melfina said.

"What is it, Mel?" Jim asked.

"Well, we don't have showers in here. And we know Ctarl-Ctarl senses are sharper than ours." She seemed to hesitate.

"Go on, Mel." Gene encouraged.

"Well, is it possible he smelled Jim on Aisha?"

"Of course." Suzuka replied. "While it's not true of all Ctarl, many have a strong superiority complex, looking upon other species with disdain."

"Aren't you laying it on a little thick, Suzu?" Aisha asked.

"No." Jim answered. Aisha looked at him, questioning, and a little hurt. He gently took her hands. "I know you've become an exception to that. How else could you fall for me? But, Aisha, do you remember how many times you called us 'lowly humans' during that first year?"

"Not anymore."

"We know, Aisha." Melfina said in a comforting tone.

"But, Aisha, you've learned from working with us. How many Ctarl would have had that chance?" Jim asked.

"Only outcasts, some merchants, and diplomats." Aisha answered. Then she looked like she remembered something. "And in military training, Ctarl-Ctarl superiority is a constant theme."

"So, if that explains his reaction to you," Gene began, "Why would he think their boss would care? I mean, didn't the other Ctarl guard say they wouldn't care if Mel and I did? So why would the boss care about them?"

"We didn't do THAT." Jim said.

"But, depending on how closely you cuddled, the scent might be enough for him to assume that." Melfina pointed out, blushing slightly.

"As for Gene's question, the only answer I can come up with is that if Aisha is the main target." Suzuka replied.

They all looked at her a moment. "But why me?!"

"I don't know, yet. But it does give us a line of thought to focus on."

They did that for a couple of hours when they heard a deep, half growl of a voice. "Aisha Clan-Clan." They all looked to the bars as the speaker came into view. He was a middle-aged Ctarl male in full dress uniform. He was holding a tube of some kind in his left hand.

Aisha's reaction was immediate. "Governor Tam-Tam?! But you're supposed to be at the sector embassy in Heifong."

"Aisha Clan-Clan. My movements do not need to be cleared with you."

"Yes, sir." Aisha was trying to show respect, but her surprise was still obvious.

"However, due to my respect for your father, I will tell you that I was dispatched to personally oversee your return."

"You say return. We say kidnaping." Gene remarked.

"It was expected she might not come voluntarily, human." His tone suggested that he was barely tolerating the interruption.

"Excuse me, Governor," Suzuka said, "But you have hired a known double-cross artist for this mission. Whatever else . . ."

"We are aware of Ronald MacDougall's reputation. His ship is in orbit, no doubt with his brother. If he tries anything, they will either die, or wish they had." His patience was clearly ending. "Now, however, you have acted shamefully, Aisha Clan-Clan, and disgraced both our families."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Why would any of you care if I'm with Jim?! I've been abandoned out here since the Leyline! What business is it of YOUR'S who I choose as my mate?!"

"Are you claiming you don't know about the marriage contract?"

"WHAT?! I don't have a contract! And those things are illegal, anyway!"

"Not for the noble houses, if the Emperor signs off." He then opened the tube, and removed the paper inside. Unrolling it to display to Aisha, he continued. "And as the Emperor is a traditionalist, he had no problem signing to a marriage contract between two houses as closely connected as ours. I am surprised that your father didn't tell you."

"But, why?!"

"How to you think you got your original ambassadorship?" He asked. "Your father's contacts were not enough for you, but mine weren't enough for my son, Harith, who also want the position. So, we negotiated an agreement. You get the post, and after your Leyline mission was over, you were to become Harith's mate."

"Harith?! But I can't stand that guy! And father knows it!"

"Is that why you did not return? Or perhaps that is why your father did not tell you. I've told him many times he coddled you. In any event, we got tired of waiting for your return, so we took action. Now, however, we will need to move things up."

"You can't be serious!"

"Prepare to move out." He commanded. He then moved back in the directions their guards had always left. He stopped just past the edge of the opening. He pushed a series of buttons on his own wrist controller. In sequence, the light shields for their room activated to block entry, a light shield appeared in the passage between he and the door, and the door to the cell opened. "You have one minute before ghrighri gas is introduced into your area. Get moving."

"You would use that gas on your son's betrothed?" Suzuka asked. She ignored the fact that they had not seen anything that appeared to be for introducing gas, as there were still too many unknowns.

"I don't expect a lowly human to understand the complexity of Ctarl-Ctarl customs." The governor answered sharply. "Now move!"

"Let's not risk it, guys." Jim said. He stepped out into the passage.

"You sure, Jimmy?" Aisha asked.

"Not really, but I don't see a better choice." He admitted.

"Damn. I hate this but he's right." Gene agreed, and started moving. The ladies followed suit, and joined them in the passage.

Once clear, the governor activated the light shield at the bars. "Now, walk that way." He pointed in the direction away from him. "And sit in the seats."

Not having any better ideas, they walked down the passage. Soon the floor changed from stone to metal, with a narrow gap in between. They found themselves in a small room with six spaceflight chairs. "Well, six chairs for five of us. I guess they're still using preexisting stuff." Jim observed.

A heavy door slid down behind them, sealing them in. "Dammit!" Gene cursed. "That's a bad sign."

They felt the entire room vibrate. Suzuka got it first. "To the seats, quickly, we're on a truck."

They hurried to take her advice. Seconds after they buckled in, the 'room' began to move. And the driver was in a hurry. "Is anybody betting against the spaceport?" Jim asked.

"No." Gene answered.

Faster than they might have expected, the truck stopped. A moment later, their 'room', which they now knew was a modified cargo container, rose and moved. They were glad they'd stayed buckled in when they were tipped on end. "I hate this." Gene complained.

They heard a loud clang that they thought sounded like the container being locked into place. "How long do you suppose they'll make us wait?" Jim asked.

"I wish I knew, Jim." Aisha answered.

About five minutes later, they had their answer as the rumble of engines shook the craft.

Being experienced with spaceflight, they could tell when they had entered orbit, and when the artificial gravity kicked in. They also knew to wait for a few minutes in case of the need to dock with another ship, which did happen. A few moments later, their container was moved again, until they heard the sound of clamps around the end of the container they had entered. A moment later, the door slides up, opening to what could only be called a cage. A one foot wide door was visible on the opposite side of the cage, with two of the strongest looking locks any of them had ever seen. "Get out." It was the commanding voice of the governor.

Carefully, they complied. As soon as the last of them had entered the cage, the attached end of the cage slammed closed, followed by the container door. As the container was taken away, the governor spoke. "In case you could not tell, Aisha, we are in the cargo hold of the Ctarl-Ctarl warship 'Orto Hone-Hone'. In about a week, we will rendezvous with the Ctarl-Ctarl warship captained by Harith. Once there, he will restore honor in accordance with our laws and customs, then he will take Aisha as his mate."

"Like hell he will!" Aisha exclaimed.

"If you want your friends to survive and be returned home, you will marry Harith after his victory."

"Victory?" Suzuka asked, dread settling in.

"In order the reclaim his honor in this, he will fight the one who stole his mate." He pointed to Jim.

"What?!" Jim and Aisha exclaimed simultaneously.

"The good news for you, human, is that the fight is not necessarily to the death," He said as he turned to walk away, "The bad news is that it often ends that way." He ignored Aisha cursing him as he walked away until he reached a bulkhead door. "You only have yourselves to blame, Aisha."

"How the HELL do you figure that?!"

"Had you not disgraced yourself with that human, we could have handled the marriage simply in the Ctarl-Ctarl diplomatic mission on Sentinel III when Harith arrived. Instead, we need to move this up in order for him to deal with this matter of honor in a timely manner." He closed the door behind him, ignoring Aisha's continued cursing.

Before he took more than a couple of step, a member of the crew approached with a data pad. "Sir, a message from the captain."

The governor took the pad and read it. "Hmm. And they have no idea what these sensor shadows are?"

"No, sir. They're still unclear if it is a natural phenomenon or artificial. But the captain thought you should know."

"And they are not clear that something, TWO somethings, tracking us through the sub-ether, on different but parallel courses, can't be natural? Tell the captain . . . no, on second thought, I'll tell him personally." With that, he stormed off, leaving the crewman to wonder just how violent that conversation would be.

Back in the cargo hold, the human crew of the 'Outlaw Star' looked at each other in stunned silence, until that was broken by a sound they had all heard before, rarely, over the years. A very particular stilted laughter. The laughter that proved just how scared Jim Hawking was.

"Jim." Melfina began, clearly concerned.

Any move toward him, however, was disrupted by Aisha, who had rushed over to Jim and collected him in what would have been a smothering embrace had she not been so careful with her grip. "I'm so sorry Jimmy. I really had no idea."

"I know, Aisha." He managed through his fear laugh.

Aisha saw Melfina looking at them, her concern evident. She carefully signaled Mel with her hand, nodding when Mel looked. Accepting the invitation, Mel moved in to where they stood, taking Jim's elbow. "I know it sounds bad, Jim. But we won't stop trying to find a way out of this, and neither should you."

"Mel."

"She's right, partner." Gene came in. "Look, I know this has been more uncomfortable for me than it should be. But I'll be damned if I let you lose each other over some bullshit arrangement Aisha didn't know about and doesn't want."

"And on that note, I'd like to ask some questions about this." Suzuka said. She was moving as she spoke, so that as she finished that sentence, she was on Jim's side opposite Melfina. She took his chin between her fingers and gently guided it until he was looking at her. "James, I will not think less of you for your fear. The situation is serious enough for that to be understandable. But remember what I've taught you about channeling your fear into action. And for you action means thinking."

It took him a moment to gather himself. "Yeah, I mean, yes, sensei."

"Now, Aisha, it sounded to me like we were being held in or near the Ctarl mission on Sentinel. Am I correct in believing that you didn't know about that cell?"

"They never told me about it."

"But how is that possible?" Gene asked. "Didn't you introduce yourself as an ambassador when you met Horus?"

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't in charge of the diplomatic mission. I had that rank so I could freely move around to investigate the Galactic Leyline."

"Diplomatic Immunity." Suzuka said.

"That, and ships like the 'Orto Hone-Hone' are required to follow the orders of anyone of ambassador rank or higher."

"Aisha." Jim asked, trying to follow Suzuka's advice. "What did he mean by saying that the fight is not necessarily to the death."

"Well, the history is complicated, and I don't know all of it. But what it comes down to is that, because arranged marriages involve noble families and proud Ctarl-Ctarl warriors, fights about them needed a non-lethal way out. I mean, if one of the kids objects and the other demands it happens . . ." Aisha's eyes grew wide, and a dangerous grin came to her face. "Guys, I think I know how to get Jimmy out of this. And I am going to enjoy it."


	7. Double Deus Mayhem!

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Note:** If it was good enough for Dickens, Tolkien, and other luminaries, why shouldn't I have some fun with it?

**Chapter 7**

**Double Deus Mayhem!**

For the rest of the day, the crew of the 'Outlaw Star' were held in the cage, with their only contacts being the regular security patrols. And they refused to speak no matter what was tried. They did provide thin mats for sleeping, ration bars for food. Additionally, a smaller container was attached to the same end of the cage, with pipes quickly attached to it. Their curiosity was answered when the connecting doors were opened to reveal a toilet and shower, each with privacy screens, along with a note that read simply "You Reek!"

"And I wonder whose fault that is!" Gene can't stop himself from exclaiming.

Before anyone used either, they were inspected for any rude surprises. That was how they found the data pad with five earpieces, with the note "Use only in here."

"Somebody took a big chance for this." Suzuka observed, speaking quietly.

"We should see what's on it." Melfina said, also quiet.

They agreed, and took an earpiece each. Aisha activated it, and found the face of Fred Luo. "Hello, everyone. I'm sorry this has to be a recording, but it was the best I could do on short notice. Anyway, Gene, when you failed to show up for our meeting three days ago, I began to investigate. Between my contacts and a few well-placed bribes, I learned that you were all being held by the Ctarl-Ctarl. Something to do with a forced marriage for Aisha. Putting other wishes aside, I knew as well as you that that wouldn't be welcome news for either Aisha or Jim, so I made contact with a group I knew could stop it, as well as paying somebody on the inside to keep track of you. He let me know about this sudden change. So, I've paid him enough to safely track you, while I rendezvous with the rescue fleet. We should be where we need to be in time. So don't try anything unless you have no choice. My associates and I have it covered. Oh, and while I shouldn't say who I've hired, I will say that your big lizard friend says you'll owe him one. Final point you should know. During my investigation, I learned that there is a major political uproar within the Ctarl-Ctarl imperial court about all this. Unfortunately, I couldn't get more details than that. So stay alert for something along those lines, as well. Now, my source on the ship says you should put this back where you found it. Bye for now."

The pad went blank for a moment, then a sequence of code that Jim recognized appeared. "It's over, guys." He took his earpiece off. "That code was a wipe program." Everyone took their earpieces off. "Fred's going through a lot of trouble for us."

"He just wants us further in his debt." Aisha offered.

"While it is true that we've managed to repay 89% of what was owed, most of that was done by working for him." Suzuka replied. It was something she had resisted at first. But she had to admit that he had been one for the better employers she'd ever dealt with, even if his personal style was annoying. "He may have decided that we are too valuable of an asset to lose. Be that as a group, or as individuals."

"So, enlightened self-interest?" Gene asked.

"Of his own unique variety, yes."

"If he meant he hired who I think he meant, they could bring enough force to deal with one Ctarl warship." Jim observed.

"I'm more concerned about the Ctarl political problem he mentioned." Gene observed. "Without details, it's a wild card that means we need to be ready for anything."

"Aisha, if needed, can you lead us to the escape pods?" Suzuka asked.

"Sure. They don't need security codes to access." Aisha answered.

"So, does this mean we won't need Aisha's plan?" Melfina asked.

"Let's hope Fred gets to us in time." Gene answered. "But we should be ready, just in case."

Six days later, they were beginning to wonder if Fred's plan had failed. They had re-entered normal space, followed about ten minutes later by what sounded like the ship-wide vibration of two ships docking. "Remember, do nothing until the challenge is issued." Aisha reminded them.

Soon, a troop of twenty well-armed guards came to the small door of the cage. The one who appeared to be in charge of the guards spoke. "Lady Aisha, I implore you not to try anything. We have our orders."

Aisha looked at him for a minute. "You were the ensign who tried to help the captain try to claim me down back at Blue Heaven, right?"

"Yes, Lady Aisha. But I'm a Lt. Commander now, as well as deputy security chief."

"Well done. And don't worry, we won't resist yet."

"Um, alright." Her wording left him unsure, but he had his orders. "Open it up."

The locks were unlocked, and the door opened. They came out one-by-one, with Aisha in the lead, followed by Jim, Melfina, Gene, and finally Suzuka. They offered no resistance as they walked with the troops. Finally, they arrived on the spacious bridge of the Orto Hone-Hone. The humans, having never seen a spaceship bridge like this, were amazed. "Is that really a waterfall?" Jim asked.

"It goes to the plants, which serve as both air and water filtration." Aisha replied.

"SILENCE!" Roared a younger version of the governor's voice. "Human scum have no say on a Ctarl-Ctarl bridge!" This Ctarl appeared to be about 6 foot 6 inches tall and well-muscled. It was all Gene could do not to make a joke about the fact that his fur looked perfect for a terran tabby cat.

"You haven't changed, Harith." Aisha spoke with sweet venom. "You're still a moron."

"Dammit, Aisha! You will treat your mate with respect!"

"Neither of those will EVER happen!"

"ENOUGH!" The governor roared. The Tam-Tam men were standing on a command platform, with about 20 yards between them and the crew of the 'Outlaw Star'. The governor then formally addressed his son. "Harith Tam-Tam, do you wish to claim your rights under the marriage contract between the Tam-Tam family and the Clan-Clan family joining you to Aisha Clan-Clan?"

"Yes."

"It has been reported that she has taken a mate on the person of the human James Hawking." It took all of Jim's will not to correct this, as he and Aisha hadn't done THAT yet. But he knew that for Aisha's plan to work, they had to be allowed to believe that they had. Besides, as a matter of Ctarl law, the terms 'mate' and 'spouse' were interchangeable. "Do you wish to challenge this, and enforce the contract?"

"Yes." Harith hissed that word out, glaring at Jim. "I will kill you, human."

"Wrong, moron." Aisha spoke, stepping into his line-of-sight. "I, Aisha Clan-Clan, formally object to this marriage contract. I had no knowledge of it's existence, and I have already chosen another for my mate. And according to the customs and laws you are using, when I choose to object to this contract marriage on those grounds, I can choose to fight you myself."

"Ridiculous!" Harith roared.

"Silence, Harith." His father, the governor, ordered. "Unfortunately, she is correct. By making this particular objection, she can choose either her chosen mate or herself to fight for them."

"But he's human! And a pathetic example of one! Certainly that law never included this!" Harith complained.

"The law was never species specific in regards to the chosen mate. It may have never been intended for inter-species mating, but it was never changed to exclude it." Governor Tam-Tam answered his son.

"And by the way, Harith." Aisha added. "While Jim is physically immature, his mind is better than anybody on this ship. Meanwhile you are what you've always been, a bully who wouldn't be anywhere without your father!"

"How dare you!"

"Enough of this!" The governor roared yet again. "Harith Tam-Tam. Do you still wish to enforce the contract, now that Aisha Clan-Clan has contested it in this way?"

"Father, you think I should fight her?"

"The choice is to you, Harith. I cannot intervene now."

Harith growled in frustration. "You're really going to make me break you to marry you, Aisha?"

"As if you could." Aisha taunted in a dangerous voice.

"Fine! I WILL enforce the contract!"

"Very well. Raise the challenge area!"

On that command, four poles rose from the floor. It was obvious to everyone that the poles were built to contain a 20 foot by 20 foot area within light shields, which would be projected between them once the combatants were inside. Even though Aisha had warned her friends about this, it was still difficult to believe. Ritual challenges happen often enough for this to be considered standard equipment on a ship this size? And yet, she assured them that there were very strict rules surrounding these challenges. Among them was the fact that there were no official duels to the death. In fact, duels around family matters, like mates, were the only things where you could get away with killing your opponent. And not even that was a given.

"Aisha Clan-Clan. Harith Tam-Tam. Step into the . . ." The governor was interrupted by two large explosions and the sirens on the bridge blaring to life.

"Sir, several ships have re-entered from sub-ether to the port and are firing on us!" Yelled the nearest sensor station.

"What! Who would dare do that?!" Captain Tam-Tam yelled back.

"They appear to be of Terran design! One battle-carrier, along with two heavy cruisers and four destroyer escorts!"

"Terrans! How!"

"I am also picking up a smaller vessel behind us, sir! Confirming . . . it's the 'Shangri La'!"

"MacDougall! I'll rip his . . ."

"We're being hailed by the carrier, sir!"

"On screen." Governor Tam-Tam ordered calmly.

The main screen came alive, and it was an image that relived the crew of the 'Outlaw Star'. Fred Luo was standing next to a very familiar saurian. "Attention Ctarl-Ctarl vessels. My name is Duuz Delax Rex. I am First Officer of the carrier 'String 1', lead vessel of battle force beta of the private security force 'Angel Links'. We are under the employ of Mr. Fred Luo to retrieve five hostages illegally in your custody. Turn them over to us peacefully or be forced to do so."

"You dare challenge the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, saurian." Governor Tam-Tam growled.

"Do I need to point out the tactical situation?" Duuz asked. "You are outnumbered, outgunned, and your ships are docked together, limiting your mobility. And I know from experience that your hostages are experts at surviving difficult situations."

"If you think . . ."

"Large sub-ether re-entry point forming to starboard!"

"Now what?!" Captain Tam-Tam exclaimed.

"Sir! The six ships emerging are Ctarl-Ctarl."

"Perhaps you'd like to reconsider your threat, saurian." Governor Tam-Tam offered.

"We are being hailed be the lead Ctarl-Ctarl vessel, sir."

"Put it on screen."

"Sir, they want joint communication with us and the terran ships."

The governor sighed. "Very well. But if they aren't high ranking, I'll have their pelts!"

The main screen became a split screen, and the new image was one of the last beings in the galaxy he wanted to see in that moment. She was first cousin to the Emperor. Sixth in line to the throne. She also had another title, and Governor Tam-Tam immediately knew that this title was why she looked as enraged as any Ctarl-Ctarl he had ever seen.

"Mom?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"This does not end well." Gene whispered to Suzuka.

"It might." She replied.

"GOVERNOR TAM-TAM! THE EMPEROR HAD RESCINDED HIS AUTHORIZATION FOR THAT ILLEGAL MARRIAGE CONTRACT! YOU AND YOUR SHIPS WILL SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!" Everyone on the bridge, human and ctarl alike, had to cover their ears. And they still winced in pain.

"Lady Clan-Clan, do you have evidence of this?" Governor Tam-Tam asked, trying to remain calm. He knew full well that Raisa Clan-Clan had joined the Clan-Clan family via an arranged marriage. Even though it had been to her childhood friend, and she had gone along with it, she was still an outspoken enemy of the practice.

She immediately held up an official looking document. "A copy has been transmitted to you on a sub-channel. You must be growing senile, Hasib, if you thought my agents wouldn't inform me in time to stop this. One of them even tracked you here."

"The second shadow."

"Lady Clan-Clan, may I address this situation?" Fred asked.

"My agents informed me that you and 'Angel Links' were attempting to help my daughter and her friends, Mr. Luo. That is why you are on this channel, instead of being destroyed."

"I thought as much." Duuz gave him a sideways look. "It occurs to me that, while the combined firepower of our ships would easily dispatch those two cruisers, I think you would agree that that would put the hostages at significant risk. However, if you and Duuz are willing, I think the combined boarding forces of our ships would overwhelm any resistance without seriously endangering them."

Her grin was bloodthirsty. "I think I like you, human. Any objection, Duuz Delax Rex of the proud saurian race?"

"I came here to do a job, and that is to liberate the crew of the 'Outlaw Star', which includes your daughter. My warrior's pride will not allow me to sit this out."

Governor Tam-Tam had heard enough. He may be proud, but he wasn't a fool. "That won't be necessary. We surrender."

"NO!" Captain Harith Tam-Tam roared. "The challenge has been accepted, and I will win her!" He spun around, meaning to charge . . . and ran into a full-force palm strike to the nose from Aisha Clan-Clan. Everyone watching saw the eruption of red as the cartilage and nasal bone basically exploded from the combined force, and several of the bones behind his nose shattered. He collapsed, the bloody deformation where his nose had been clear to see.

"Is he dead?" Jim asked.

"If not, he'll wish he was." Duuz chimed in.

"I give it a 50/50 chance." Aisha answered, cleaning her hand on Harith's sleeve. "He was quicker than I remembered." She glared at the Governor. "Are we done now?!"

"Medics!" Governor Tam-Tam called. Then he focused on Aisha. "I know when I'm beaten. You and your friends may go."

Aisha ran to Jim and picked him up in a spinning embrace. She then sat him down and caught him in a passionate kiss, which Jim eagerly deepened.

"Well, while those two enjoy the moment, may I ask a small favor of you, Lady Clan-Clan?" Fred asked.

"What is it?"

"I understand and respect if you would like your daughter and her friends to join you on your ship. However, I have something of theirs on board that I think they would like to retrieve as soon as possible."

"What's that?"

"The 'Outlaw Star'."

"What?!" Gene exclaimed in surprise.

"How do you think I got to my rendezvous with 'Angel Links' in time to get here?" Fred asked. "Once I explained everything to Gilliam, it was willing to help. Mind you, it couldn't do much without Melfina, but it was capable enough for this. While I guess it could wait, I thought Aisha might like having the 'Outlaw Star' take her to this family reunion."

"Very well." Lady Clan-Clan said. "In fact, I invite you, Duuz, his captain, and any command level officers in your force to a celebratory meal aboard my ship. Lt. Commander Lyn-Lyn!"

The Lt. Commander who had led the escort group answered. "Yes, Lady Clan-Clan!"

"Job well done. Now, you will take my daughter and her friends to the shuttle bay and fly them to the terran fleet to reclaim their ship. Then you will fly whoever wishes to come to my ship for the feast. Oh, and you should clear out your quarters. You will be remaining here. You've earned it, Commander."

"Yes, Lady Clan-Clan! Thank you!"

"Governor, as soon as their shuttle has left your ship, I advise you to leave this area. QUICKLY!"

"Of course, Lady Clan-Clan. Well played."

"I hate to interrupt, but does that invitation include us?" Call the familiar voice of Ron MacDougall from the speakers.

"Great." Gene grumbled. "I guess Harry finally hacked in."

"Not really." Came Harry's reply. "Somebody installed some nasty I.C.E. everywhere but open ship communications."

"Lady Clan-Clan, they are my contractors. May I answer them?" Fred asked.

"Be quick about it."

"Of course." He cleared his throat, then spoke in his hardest business voice. "Ron and Harry MacDougall. The terms of your employment were VERY clear, and for good reason. For the sum of 3,000,000 Wong, you agreed to double-cross Governor Tam-Tam, help me keep track of the 'Outlaw Star' crew, including tracking them on this journey when things changed. At the end of the job, you were to vacate the area."

"But I think the lady would like to thank . . ."

"You want me to make it possible for you to try to kidnap Melfina again." Fred cut in. "Do I really seem that stupid? I need to protect my investments and resources, and you two have been nothing but trouble. So let me be clear. Now that the job is done and the rest of your money has been paid, the next time you go after anyone connected to the 'Outlaw Star', I will place a LEGAL price on your heads so large that even the Sith will be interested. So I suggest that you leave, now, before Duuz decides to collect."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure about this." Lady Raisa Clan-Clan cut in. "Now that I know that you are the infamous MacDougall Brothers, wanted for capital crimes in the Empire, allow me to be clear. The only reason you aren't dead right now is because of your role in helping my daughter. That grace ends in one minute. Furthermore, if you ever trouble my daughter or any of her companions again, I will see to your deaths. After ten years of Ctarl-Ctarl torture."

Ron had heard enough. "Sorry, Harry, but no girl is worth all that." With that, the signal was cut. Soon after, sensors confirmed that the 'Shangri La' had fled via sub-ether.

"Are we really free of them?" Melfina asked.

"If they know what's good for them." Lady Clan-Clan answered. "But for now, hurry up, get your ship and get over here. We have a rescue and a reunion to celebrate."


	8. The Mommy Problem

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 8**

**The Mommy Problem**

On the way to the battle-carrier 'String 1', Aisha questioned their pilot. "So, should I call you Lt. Commander, Commander, of Secret Agent?"

"Lady Aisha, please. If you must know, my family has been allied to your mother's line of the imperial family for generations. I was chosen straight out of the academy to assist you covertly on your Leyline mission."

"And when she was stripped of rank?" Suzuka asked.

"Even though Lady Clan-Clan did not blame me, I was still ashamed I couldn't do more to help. When I learned Governor Tam-Tam had kidnaped you, I knew this was my chance. So I contacted Lady Clan-Clan, and did as she asked."

"Were you the one who gave us the message from Fred Luo?" Gene asked.

"No, but I became aware of it, and informed the Lady."

"Well, whatever your role was, thanks." Jim said.

"Do not misunderstand, terran. I acted out of duty and respect for Lady Aisha and Lady Clan-Clan. I don't understand why Lady Aisha would choose a weak terran for a mate."

"Hey, now."

"But Lady Clan-Clan ordered me to withhold judgement until she could interview you. That, and my respect for Lady Aisha, is why I am doing this."

"You two may want to prepare yourselves for similar reactions on the Ctarl-Ctarl ship." Suzuka suggested.

Upon disembarking at the 'String 1', they were greeted in the hanger bay by Fred, Duuz, and a half-dozen officers, including Valeria Vertone. Fred was his usual exuberant self again. "Gene! Jim! It's such a relief to see you two again!"

"Good to see you too, Fred." Gene said as he tried to placate the merchant.

"Yeah, Fred. You really came through for us." Jim added

"Well, Jim, even if I won't get what I REALLY want, I just couldn't let you be hurt by losing Aisha to something as AWFUL as a forced marriage." Fred let go of Gene, and stood in front of the couple. "Now, since I'm not fool enough to upset Aisha, I hope you will at least let me plan the wedding!"

None of them had expected this reaction, as Fred's amorous dreams for Jim were so well know. "Um, wow, Fred, I really don't know what to say." Jim began.

"I think we'll need to talk to my mother." Aisha said. "But, hey, if you're coming too, why not ask her with us and see what she says."

Fred wasn't sure what to say to that. He wanted to be involved, but he did not want to be on the wrong side of a Ctarl-Ctarl mother. Especially one who could gather six Ctarl warships so quickly.

Gene decided to change the conversation. "Are those captain's insignia I see, Valeria?" He asked.

"You are correct. And as you've seen, when I got the promotion, I knew who I needed as first officer."

"Well, congratulation to both of you."

"Thank you. Now, how my I address your pilot?"

"Commander Lyn-Lyn, Captain, with orders to pilot any who wish to the celebration aboard Lady Clan-Clan's flagship, the 'Dumos Beteon-Beteon'."

"Very well. My first officer and I, as well as our employer Mr. Luo, will accompany you. The rest of my command staff will go on one of our shuttles. And, of course, Aisha and her friends will go aboard the 'Outlaw Star'. Might I suggest that you inform the 'Dumos Beteon-Beteon' of these arrangements once we board your shuttle?"

"Of course, Captain. If your group will follow me?"

"One moment. Ensign Lark!"

A young man who had thought he had done an excellent job of being inconspicuous answered. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Please lead these five to their ship."

"It's the red ship you've been ogling since it arrived." Duuz added.

The Ensign blushed. "Of course, sir! Yes ma'am."

The group separated into the three traveling groups. Young Ensign Lark seemed eager as he led the crew of the 'Outlaw Star' down a corridor that seemed to run away from the main docking area. "Why are we going this way?" Jim asked

"Your ship was placed in a V.I.P. bay."

"I'll bet Gilliam loved hearing that." Gene remarked.

"It deserves it! I mean, that's the ship that finished fourth in the Heifong Space race first time out! And a third two years later."

"I take it you're a race fan?" Melfina asked.

"I'm from Heifong, ma'am. A lot of us love our race. And here it is."

The corridor opened into a docking bay. Large and clean, with crisp lines, it was the kind of thing you might expect the regular space forces would reserve for admirals. "Okay, now this is impressive." Gene remarked.

"I must agree, Gene." The voice of Gilliam rang out from the speakers. "I don't think I've ever been in a dock such as this. The maintenance equipment is exceptional."

"Maintenance?" Jim asked.

"Just refueling and some minor exterior upkeep. They offered a full maintenance check, but Mr. Luo and I thought that should wait until you return."

"And now that you're here, what do you say?" Ensign Lark asked, a bit too eager.

"Unfortunately, we are expected by Lady Clan-Clan shortly." Suzuka observed. "And it would be unwise to keep her waiting."

"Yeah. I've really got to talk to mom about some of this mess." Aisha added.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Well, I hope your meeting goes well. And I hope we meet again as allies. This ship really is something else."

"Thanks." Gene said. "Well, let's get on board, everyone."

Once on board, Gilliam welcomed them again. "It is good to see you all again. After Mr. Luo explained what happened, I was concerned I might lose some or all of you."

"Worried about your future prospects?" Gene asked as they all settled into their normal bridge stations.

"At this point, Gene, it is difficult to see an acceptable future without this crew."

"Well, we can talk about this later." Jim cut in. "We're expected on the Ctarl-Ctarl flagship. And sensei's right, we can't keep them waiting."

"Understood. Prelaunch is already underway."

With all the safety procedures involved, it was twenty minutes later before the 'Outlaw Star' was aboard the 'Dumos Beteon-Beteon'. As they reached the exit of the double wide boarding bridge, they were greeted by what could only be called an honor guard. A dozen solders on each side of a two foot wide forest green carpet. Aisha seemed happy to see all this, but she stiffened when two Ctarl-Ctarl arrived to stand at the end of the carpet. One was her mother, but the other was an as yet unknown male. Jim was next to her, and noticed the change first. "What's wrong, Aisha?"

Their friends looked at them. "What the hell is he doing here?" She growl-hissed.

It clicked for Jim, and he looked at the unknown male again. He seemed the right age, although he was a couple of inches shorter than Lady Clan-Clan. "Don't tell me . . ."

"Yeah. The moron who signed that damned contract. My father." Aisha's body was shaking with outrage. "The nerve of him!"

Jim clasp her hands in his. "But, Aisha, your mother saved us, and made her opinion of that thing very clear. If she brought him here, she must have a reason."

"I think Jim's right, Aisha." Melfina said. "She didn't strike me as the careless type."

"And, really, there's only one way to find out." Gene added. "Go up there confront the situation."

"But do it with class and confidence." Suzuka amended. "Prove to them, to him, how much you've grown as a warrior and a woman. And now, a soon-to-be wife of a human genius. Make him proud of you, and ashamed of himself."

Aisha turned to face Suzuka. "Any ideas on how?" She asked. They all noticed on the fact that neither Jim nor Aisha objected to that characterization of their relationship, but thought better than to comment.

"Take Jim's hand, and then the two of you calmly walk side-by-side to lead us down the carpet. I leave the greeting to you. Just give him a chance, one, the explain himself."

Aisha thought for a tense moment. Then in a determined voice, she declared. "Yeah, let's do that." She slipped her hands from were Jim was still holding them, turned to face her parents, then made a point of taking Jim's right hand in her left so they could walk side-by-side. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Jim agreed. While he was unsure about how this family confrontation would go, he was determined to see it through with her, no matter what. Gene and Melfina followed, the Suzuka taking the rear.

As they strode down the carpet, they couldn't help but notice that several of the guards seemed to be giving them strange looks. Jim wondered how many of them were like Commander Lyn-Lyn, and how many knew enough to be anticipating a confrontation. Aisha tried not to show any notice of the solders' looks, but Jim could feel the growing tension in her hand.

They reached the end of the carpet, and Lady Clan-Clan spoke first. "Aisha, my daughter. It is good to see you well."

"Not the easiest thing, considering Governor Tam-Tam's agents used ghrighri gas to capture us." That drew gasps from a few of the guards.

"A crime for which he while be dealt with. The Emperor is livid the any of that was smuggled out of the antidote research labs, much less used on a Ctarl-Ctarl for something so personal. In fact, it was confirmation of that crime that allowed me to convince him to cancel that contract."

"Which brings me to YOU!" She said as she shifted to glare at her father. Jim noticed that her mother was also glaring at him.

Her father seemed to wilt under their glares. "I'm . . . I'm sorry, Aisha. Really. I knew it was a stupid mistake."

"But WHY?! You knew how I feel about that damn practice! And you knew that I can't stand the moron Harith."

"But you had a crush on him."

"At TWELVE! We dated ONCE! He proved what a self-absorbed ASS he was, and I dumped him! And guess what? As he got older, he only got WORSE! How the HELL can you not know any of this?!"

"Too much time in the smoking rooms at court, trying to make connections." Her mother remarked in a tone that suggested that this was an old subject.

Her father actually winced. "She's right, Aisha. I was too busy with politics to notice. I know now that I was wrong. And now that I know about the gas." He shook his head. "I never thought they would stoop to that. I truly misjudge him. Another mistake. Aisha, my daughter, all I can do is beg you to forgive me, and allow me to welcome your chosen mate to the family."

"It doesn't bother you that he is human? Or young?" Aisha asked.

Her father signed. "After what I've done, I have no right to judge you." He looked at Jim. "All I can asked is that you take care of each other."

"I, however, have questions." Aisha's mother said. "But we can deal with that in my quarters while the rest of the guests gather."

"No, Mother. I want them to hear this. I've been separated from the Empire for a bit over three years. And how many messages did I receive from you in that time? Zero! Meanwhile, I've made a life for myself. I've made some great friends. And I've fallen in love with the best of them."

"He is also young and small."

"Oh please. He's fourteen, not four! And he's small, but he's an absolute genius! Probably the smartest person on this ship right now. And besides, humans his age haven't stopped growing yet."

"That's true." Jim added, sensing a pause. "Four more years by average, plus or minus two."

"See, plenty of time to grow, not that I need him to."

"And how will he protect you? How will he provide?"

"With his mind! That's always been Jim's roll, because he's so good at it. Team strategist. Business CFO. Technical wizard. Engineering genius. And he never stops working to improve himself."

"And in a fight?"

"Aisha, as his sensei, may I?" Suzuka asked. Aisha nodded. "Lady Clan-Clan. I am . . ."

"Twilight Suzuka. Former assassin. I know of you."

"Correct. One of my current roles is as Jim's instructor in combat arts. But in Jim's case, while I am working on his personal combat skills, I have chosen to work to his strength, and that is his mind. Jim's natural gift for both strategy and tactics are the strongest I've ever encountered. He is a little too reliant on technology, but he is improving."

"All of which means he can't actually fight."

"Enough of this." Gene's patience had run out. "So what if Jim's not some great warrior! He's part of our team. They both are. And we all know our jobs in a fight. Jim's job is to out think the enemy, and help the warriors of the group be where we need to be to win!"

"Gene." Jim tried to caution him, not thinking this outburst was a good idea in present company.

"And thanks to Suzuka, he's gotten a hell of a lot better at not putting himself in danger to do that job. And if somebody does get too close, he's much better at holding them off until one of us gets there."

"Because he's too weak?" Lady Clan-Clan asked

"Because we're family!" Melfina shot back. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "We may not have been born a family, but we made ourselves into a family! And dammit, that's just what families are supposed to do, look out for each other!"

Everyone was still surprised by her outburst. "Did Mel just curse?" Jim asked.

"Correct answer, young lady." Lady Clan-Clan said. Now everyone looked at her in surprise. "As you may have noticed, my husband is far more interested in politics than hand-to-hand combat. And this fiasco notwithstanding, he is normally quite good at it. I'm the warrior here." She placed her hands in Jim's shoulders. "If you can make my girl happy, you have no problem from me. Break her heart, and you'll wish I had killed you."

"Um, yeah, okay."

"Good. Now, follow me, and I'll show you where you can refresh before we eat."

She turned around and started to walk away, her husband a half step behind. It took a moment before they could react. "Aisha," Jim began, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you have a very interesting family."

Aisha began. "Actually, I have two interesting families. Right, Mel?"

Mel smiled at her. "Right!"


	9. Elephants

**Captives of the Unknown**

**By TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** This story contains plot elements and characters created and owned by Sunrise and/or their successor companies. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 9**

**Elephants**

The dinner itself was an odd mix formality and rowdy. Seating arrangements were strictly enforced for the first two courses, after which moving and mingling were not only allowed, but expected. While nobody would dare throw food or drink, loud conversation was expected, and even the occasional short song was allowed. The food was a cross-cultural mix normally reserved for diplomatic or trade negotiations. While the Ctarl chief's attempt at human food was rather bland, it was edible.

The crew of the 'Outlaw Star' were at Lady Raisa Clan-Clan's table along with Aisha's father and Fred. It was here that they learned about the unusual cell they had been kept in. "Many Ctarl-Ctarl embassies have something like that. They are meant for high-level intelligence risks, and their families if necessary." Aisha's father, whom they had learned was called Lord Baki Clan-Clan, explained.

"Families?" Melfina asked.

"I know it seems strange, and maybe even cruel by human standards. But we Ctarl-Ctarl consider it cruel to separate children from non-violent offenders, even if the criminal is a spy, unless other circumstances make it necessary."

"And is it normal to carve these cells out of stone?" Jim asked.

"Actually, it was probably cast from a stone rich blast-crete that we use for prisons."

"If that's what it was, then that stuff's an amazing simulation of real stone."

"But it would explain the oddities we noticed." Suzuka pointed out. "Like how the toilet and sink fixtures were installed."

"And those emitters!" Jim realized. "Yeah, they could have all that stuff set up in the frame of the mold before the pour."

"And in that case, I'm sure that the lack of echo Aisha noticed was no accident, either." Suzuka added.

"You are both correct." Lord Clan-Clan said with a grin.

Later on, Lady Clan-Clan took the opportunity to give Jim and Aisha some necessary information she'd had her medical staff put together. The fact that it would give her a legitimate way to fulfill her parental duty of embarrassing Aisha and Jim was why she chose to do it then. "I hope you don't think that the fact that you're human means you won't be expected to give me grandchildren."

As Jim coughed, Aisha barely prevented spitting out her drink. "Mother!"

"Because while it will be more difficult, it is still possible enough, and I expect you two to give my at least a pair of young to spoil."

Jim had gathered himself by then. Remembering her reaction to Mel, he tried his own version of not showing discomfort. "And how is it you have this information already? We haven't been a couple for very long. Not even the governor knew until that guard smelled me on her."

She smiled. "Actually, it is standard practice for the Ctarl-Ctarl to begin studies about genetic and other biologic compatibilities every time we encounter a new intelligent or semi-intelligent species. The results are in the medical database of every Ctarl-Ctarl medical facility level 3 or larger, as well as every cruiser or larger warship. That data is normally classified as 'Secret', but I have more than enough clearance for it."

That impressed Jim. "Wow. I mean, Aisha said something about that, but it sounds a lot more extensive then I realized."

She nodded. "And since I have high enough clearance to use my own authority to do so, I will give you the data pertaining to Ctarl-Ctarl and Terran coupling before you leave."

"Geez, mom."

"It may be an embarrassing subject, but it is important." She told her daughter. "How else is he to learn that, while he is only half as likely as a Ctarl-Ctarl of similar virility to impregnate you, if he does, it is believed to be twice as likely to be a multiple pregnancy?"

Everyone at their table, and well as the 'Angel Links' officers in earshot, were staring at her by then. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help hearing, and I have to ask. Is this a normal subject for Ctarl-Ctarl banquets?" Valeria asked.

"Depends on what you mean by normal." Lady Clan-Clan replied. "Family matters are certainly not off limits."

"But most save pregnancy talk for more private times." Aisha added. "My mother is trying to embarrass us."

"I guess some things about parents are the same, no matter the species." Fred observed. That received a round of acknowledgment.

"Since nobody has asked this yet, I will." Duuz asked. "You're talking about your grown daughter being impregnated by a child."

"Hey! I'm fourteen, not four!"

Duuz held his hand up to forestall further comment. "Relax, kid. I'm not judging. But my training is not just military, but also law enforcement. My point is that, while 13 is legal on Sentinel III for sexual relations, on many terran controlled worlds, like Heifong, the legal age is 16. For that matter, Sentinel won't let them marry until 16. That would put her at risk of some serious jail time on most terran worlds. How does Ctarl law handle this? And if it is legal, what diplomatic safeguards are there for them?"

"Hmm." Lord clan-Clan began, thinking out loud. "Well, among the Ctarl-Ctarl, our laws concerning sexual consent are somewhat more flexible in regards to age. We make allowances for proximity of age, for example." He smiled. "And in Mr. Hawking's case, we have exceptions that can allow him to take some psychological and academic test. If he passes, he would receive the same waiver as somebody who finishes their primary education early."

"The Ctarl make an exception for that?" Valeria asked.

"It was determined wrong for a youngster who has accomplished enough to be expected to have adult responsibilities, like college, a job, or the military, to not be allowed the liberties of their adult peers as well." Lord Clan-Clan replied. "And sex and marriage are only part of it. More important is that they can vote for, or even run for one of the local offices that aren't imperial appointments."

"Okay. I can see the value of that." Duuz acknowledged. "And Mr. Hawking can earn that, even though he isn't Ctarl?"

"If somebody of high enough rank supports it and can justify it, yes." Lady Clan-Clan answered. "And as sixth in line to the throne, I most certainly have the rank. And as it would directly effect a Ctarl-Ctarl, namely my daughter, it would be considered justified."

"But where would he take those tests? Here?" Melfina asked.

"Possible, but I suspect that he would like to study for the academic part of it. And in that case, I think that the embassy on Heifong would be best."

"Hang on." Gene cut in. "Isn't that where that crazy governor is stationed?"

"As soon as he gets back there, he will find an official recall notice waiting for him." She replied with a malicious grin. "As I said before, the theft of the gas has made the Emperor very angry. Former Governor Tam-Tam will be lucky to survive."

Her husband continued. "The emperor will likely be appointing a new governor in a month or two. Meanwhile, the deputy governor will have full authority to run to tests, and arrange the paperwork if he passes. There is, however, a catch."

Jim had liked were the conversation had been going. Now, however. "I should have guessed it wouldn't be all that easy. What's the catch?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Aisha asked

"Simply that it would still be difficult for normal treaties to allow you unwed sex in terran controlled territory." Her mother replied.

"Then what was all that about, hot air?"

Jim, however, got it. "To be sure we're covered by the treaties, we need to be married."

Lady Clan-Clan nodded. "A real, formal marriage is needed. But it doesn't need all the ancient Ctarl-Ctarl extras like mine did. That's only mandatory if two noble houses are involved."

"Really, mother, we only just . . ."

"Aisha." Jim interrupted.

She tuned to him, surprised. Then she saw the serious yet caring look on his face. "Jimmy?"

"Aisha. I admit it's not the timing of my dreams. And I feel like your mother is still playing us in some way. But that doesn't change how I feel for you. I'll do this however you want. But I would be willing to start this today, and marry you as soon as this process allows."

Aisha's face was a mix of surprise and joy. "Oh, Jimmy. I would love that. But I don't want to rush you. I mean, you're normally the most cautious of us."

"That is a truth that should impress upon everyone just how serious this is for him." Suzuka remarked in a voice designed to be heard by both tables."

"Hang on to that thought, partner." Gene said. He then turned to the 'Angel Links' table. "Hey, Duuz. You seem to know the law, can I ask you something?"

"This should be good. What is it?"

"Well, I remember reading somewhere about how ancient sea captains on earth could marry people on their ship if they were in what they called 'international waters'."

Duuz raised his hand. "I see where this is going. And while terran interstellar space law was adapted from international waters law, there are some notable differences. So to answer your real questions. Yes, a spaceship captain can marry people in interstellar space. BUT those marriages are required to follow the laws of the place of registry for the ship AND the place of citizenship of those getting married. And that means that neither you nor any of the 'Angel Links' captains can do it. Mr. Hawking is still too young for those laws to allow it."

"Damn."

Duuz shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't write the law."

"Yeah, I know." He looked back to Jim and Aisha. "Sorry, guys, but it looks like the only way to do this is her way."

"But what about you, Gene?" Valeria asked.

"Hm? Wait, what?"

"Well said." Duuz remarked.

"I'm asking if you and Melfina are married yet." Valeria continued.

"Where did that come from?!" Gene asked.

"We were talking about a marriage. And I remembered seeing a ring on Melfina's finger earlier. But I couldn't tell if it was an engagement ring, wedding ring, or something else."

"Oh, well, that's an engagement ring." Melfina answered.

"Gene wants to wait until he can afford to give Mel a wedding nicer than a trip to the Justice of the Peace." Suzuka added.

"Suzuka . . ."

"But, Gene, I don't need any of that." Melfina said.

"Before you say something you shouldn't, Gene, allow me to make a suggestion." Valeria cut in. "After all, you two spend so much time in space. Why not a space wedding aboard the 'String 1'."

"She's been itching to marry someone since the promotion." Duuz remarked.

"And so you know, captain." Lady Clan-Clan said, addressing Valeria. "Over half of the Ctarl-Ctarl banquets I've been to have included some form of wedding planning done in public."

Valeria smiled. "Good to know I wasn't out-of-line."

"In fact, your idea would also give Mr. Hawking a chance to think about my suggestion." Lady Clan-Clan said.

"That won't be necessary." Jim said. Then he looked at Gene. "You'd better accept Valeria's offer, partner, unless you want me to beat you to it."

"Jimmy?! You mean it?" Aisha asked.

Gene began to smile. "Please don't throw me in the briar patch."

"Huh?"

"I don't know exactly where it started." Fred said. "But as I recall, that phrase comes from an old story, and it is supposed to mean "Please don't make me do that which I most want to be doing". It's a smart-ass way of saying he'll do it."

"Really, Gene?" Melfina asked.

"Yes." Gene looked at her. "As long as you really don't mind."

She shook her head. "I think Valeria's right. A space wedding is prefect for us."

"And Aisha, I . . ."

"Before you do this, James, I have something for you." Suzuka interrupted. She then produced from the folds of her kimono a small box, the style of which almost everyone recognized. "I know you well, James. When you told me how you felt for Aisha, I was certain this time would come. So, just in case you would need it, I had my mother's engagement ring resized for Aisha, and began carrying it with me whenever we weren't on a job." She held up her hand to forestall the questions she knew her student and friend would want to ask. "Don't ask right now, James, I'll explain later. Right now, honor me by using this for the next step of your life."

Jim was silent for a moment. He had seen to ring before, on the small memorial shine she kept for her murdered family. So he knew very well what this meant to her. Finally, he found the words. "Is it possible to be shocked and not at all surprised at the same time?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Sensei. Suzuka. I have no words for this but thank you."

"All I need is to see you walk this road we both know you need and want to walk."

Jim accepted the box, and advice, with a nod. He then turned to Aisha. Her face was a mix of surprise, joy, anticipation, and worry. Jim gently pulled her by the hands until she stood with him. While the height difference was obvious, nobody spoke as they waited on him. "Aisha, I wanted to give you the nice, long, romantic courtship you deserve."

She placed her finger on her on him lips. "You've been my favorite human for three years. I've been dreaming of this for almost a year. And I think we know each other enough to go ahead with this. So stop stalling, okay?"

He had to chuckle. "Okay, Aisha. But I will do at least this part right." He got on one knee, and looked up at her. "Aisha Clan-Clan." He opened the case to reveal the ring. A simple yet elegant band of white gold, with a three-quarter karat diamond at the top. "Sensei, Suzuka, was right. Our paths seem to have been meant for this moment. Now I ask you to walk the rest of our lives on the same path. Aisha, will you marry me?"

Aisha was smiling from ear to ear. "Even though we Ctarl-Ctarl don't have the bended knee tradition, I know what this means to you. My practical friend might be the most naturally romantic of all of us. I love you, Jim. Yes, of course, I will take you for my mate and marry you."

The rest of the banquet, in addition to the normal proceedings, included making arrangements for Gene and Melfina to be married aboard the 'String 1'. They also began planning for Jim to study for and then take the tests needed to legally marry Aisha under Ctarl law with treaty protection.

By the time the 'Angel Links' fleet, the Ctarl-Ctarl fleet, and the 'Outlaw Star' went their separate ways two days later, Gene and Melfina were officially married. Aisha and Jim spent time with Aisha's parents, and promised to keep in contact via the Ctarl diplomatic missions. And Jim had the study materials he needed for the tests, and well as the promised medical information on Ctarl-Human biological compatibility.

He was surprised, embarrassed, and relieved to see that Aisha's mother had included a practical guide for pleasuring Ctarl women. He had to admit to himself that he had been a bit worried about that. Now he hoped he would know enough to give Aisha what he felt she deserved.


End file.
